


Grave

by DemonQueenB



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: DamiRae - Freeform, Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Raven-centric, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: Digging ones self out of their own Grave an have serious consequences on a person. Add being a teenager and Titan and it gets worse.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 41
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its back!

A damirae. Rated M for violence and drama. I am not sure if there will be smut as of yet. 

Chapter 1

Jump City 2010 

“It's like you don't even want to be a part of this team anymore.” He said seriously. “I never expected you to let a teammate fall into that kind of danger. I...I’m just disappointed with you Raven.”

The words kept replaying in her mind, giving her a headache. 

She never would have thought he would be the one to tell her those words. 

Anyone else on the team maybe, but never him. 

So when he was the one to say those words. 

Well....

She had seen it coming, she had to admit. Ever since she had arrived, Raven had felt like she was becoming more distant. 

The she in question went by Silver Cross. She was a martial artist and highly skilled with a sword that was shaped like a cross. She seemed like a nice girl, she had certainly won over the rest of the team in a heartbeat. 

But she was very religious, a zealous person who saw Raven as the demon spawn of hell. 

Raven guessed that she wasn't really all that wrong. She was a demon spawn but she tried her best not to let that affect her team. She tried her best to be good. 

It wasn't enough for Silver Cross. 

She wasn't out right cruel or mean, so no one ever really felt the animosity she had against her. Except her that is. Being an empath made her fully aware that the seemingly sweet girl hated her. 

Raven tried to ignore it. She tried her best and she hoped that the new girl would ignore her as well. And for a few months everything was okay. Time went on, things were normal. Things were good.

Then little things , little bad things started to happen. Somehow these minuscule things seemed to lead to Raven. Things like ‘Raven probably wouldn’t like this so they didn’t do it’, or ‘it would upset Raven’ so they avoided it. 

But no one ever really asked her, they just assumed. It started to lead to a bitterness in some of her teammates, it led to a distancing from the others. 

But overall it led to Raven becoming more and more alone.

Soon she was unable to focus and unable to meditate and that affected them on the battlefield. So much so that it finally led to Silver getting slightly injured. 

And Raven didn’t help on time. She was the closest and she didn’t help on time. 

So now she was in her room all alone as the rest of her team went out on a team outing. 

She had heard them too. 

“Raven’s in one of those moods,” Gar said bitterly. “Lets just let her mope. We want to have fun. Her attitude won’t let us do that. ”

“I agree,” Starfire added. “She will be the downer. It is best we just let her be.”

So they left her alone. 

It made her feel more alone than she ever thought she could be. It made bad thoughts circulate in her mind, so she decided to clear her head by getting some fresh air. Meditating on the roof always seemed to help her. 

It would be a good way to relax.

Or at least it should have been.

.....  
....

She held the wound tightly with her hand. It was bleeding profusely, her hands being colored crimson. And No matter what she tried, the blood still flowed freely. 

Why couldn’t she heal it?

This wasn't supposed to be happening.

“What hurts more?” The unknown man asked. “The hole in your pretty little stomach or the fact that you will be dying alone?”

She glared at the manNo one should have been able to access the tower roof without an alarm going off. But he somehow managed.

She had been on the roof for hardly an hour before she felt the sudden burst of pain in her abdomen and the world had gone dark,

She woke up and found herself in a hole. 

A grave.

“How?” She tried saying. However, to her dismay the pain was unbearable. She could hardly form the words.

“Demon hunters gun,” he said as he began to shovel dirt over her. “I am a demon hunter after all.”

She tried to get up but the pain didn’t allow her.

“You’ve been out for almost 6 hours ,by the way,” he said in a mocking tone. “And none of them have thought to look for you. So I ask again, what hurts more...?"

Raven looked up at the stranger who had shot her. He knew the answer.

“You deserve this, demon spawn,” he said as he continued shoveling. “As you die, Nightwing and Starfire are probably fucking,giving no care to the world expect for their own carnal pleasure. Cyborg is working on his car, that thing he treats better than you these days.. Silver and Beastboy are happily watching a movie, they’ve gotten quite close. And then there is you....you are here. Here alone in your forever resting place.No one will ever find your body.”

Raven wanted to scream and cry. She wanted to fight. 

But she couldn’t. 

“It's a bit of a shame,” the man continued on. “You are gorgeous, beautiful truly. If you hadn’t been born from the devil's balls himself, I might have fucked you first. Honestly I might have Kept you as a pretty little pet. How disappointing.”

The pain began to numb as the dirt began to suffocate her. 

This wasn't how it was supposed to end. But maybe he was right. Maybe she did deserve it.

..............

..........

After a long night of lovemaking, Dick was ready to start the day. 

He walked the long hallway that led to the kitchen. Along the way he passed by Ravens room. A sudden feeling of unexplainable emptiness rushed through him. 

He shuddered but ignored it. He was still mad at her. 

When he was in the kitchen he headed straight for the coffee pot. It was next to Ravens unused kettle. Raven was usually an early riser and this would be the time she would be getting her morning herbal. It was a routine. He’d get his coffee and they’d have their usual conversation. The conversations had become shorter and more curt lately but they were there nonetheless. Today however the kettle hadn’t been used and a sudden feeling of guilt rushed through him. 

Overwhelming guilt,really. 

He couldn’t believe that he let his team convince him that she wouldn’t want to go out for the night.

She hadn’t missed on a team outing since Trigon and she had been happier, she interacted more.

But ever since Emily had joined, Raven had been closed off. He couldn’t understand why either. Emily was a nice girl and Raven was cold to her. But then again, Emily was a bit zealous. She had said some things that may not have seemed offensive to the average person but to Raven....

Dick sighed and headed towards her room. 

“Hey Raven,” he said knocking. “Can we talk?”

There was no answer and for some reason that made him worry.

He pushed on the door and it opened easily. It was empty. 

The emptiness felt...it felt wrong. 

“Raven,” he called out. 

He pulled out his communicator in hopes of tracking her down.

The roof?

He frowned. It was like 35 degrees and pouring rain today. 

He went up to the roof, umbrella and a hot tea on hand. He just needed to make sure she was okay at this point. 

More guilt was starting to set in.   
What he had said to her, well he couldn’t get the look on her face out of his head. 

“Raven,” he said, opening the hatch that led to the roof. “Please come in, I made you some tea.”

Once out he saw that the roof was also empty, he felt a bit panicky. 

Tea and umbrella forgotten on the floor, he ran around the roof to look for any signs. 

He found some and for a long time to come, he wished he hadn’t. 

FOr a long time to come, he wished things could have been so different.

He found no sign of his friend, his teammate. She was gone but on the roof was her cloak, her communicator, her shoes. 

And blood.

Try as he might, no matter how hard he searched, he never did find her.

It would haunt him deep in his soul for many years to come. 

The haunting look of Her sad eyes.

How her lip had actually trembled. 

That face of utter sadness being the last thing he remembered her by.   
......................

......

Jump city 2020

“Robin,” Superboy said with a nervous tone. “I really think we should call my dad, your dad, the league, the Titans. Anyone. This is magic we’re dealing with and you know I don't do great with magic.”

Damian Wayne, aka Robin, rolled his eyes. 

The young hero knew what he was doing. 

“I’ve dealt with magic plenty of times,” the eighteen year old young man said to his teammate. “I’ll be fine.”

Superboy frowned. He wasn’t convinced.

“Neither you or me can break through this....shield,” he told Robin. “How do you intend getting in there without help from another magical?”

Robin gave his infamous (and annoying) smirk. THe ‘you dare underestimate me’ smirk and Superboy knew they were in trouble.

He pulled out a small dagger. Unassuming. Sharp and shiny but nothing special.

“Its Nth metal,” he said, twirling it in his fingers. “I found it on our trip to Egypt.”

At that point Superboy was face palming.

“Watch my back,” Robin said as he stabbed the magical force field covering the building.

It had sprouted out of nowhere this morning, causing a huge ruckus. Luckily it was an old abandoned warehouse that people used for raves. It was empty as far as they knew. 

THe whole building and a few extra feet had been encased in a giant bubble that was obviously made of some form of magic. 

Dark magic.

Jon, aka Superboy, had wanted to at least contact the Titans like Nightwing and Starfire. Hell he would have contacted Red Robin or Batman but Damian had quickly suited up and was on his way to investigate.

It had been impenetrable to any of Superboy powers and he thought that it would be the end of it and they would ask for help but no...RObin just had to have a secret weapon.

Suddenly the shield had a tear in it and RObin was rushing through.

“RObiN!” Superboy yelled trying to catch up but with no luck. “Goddamit you fucking dick!”

Superboy punched the forcefield that had quickly reformed, keeping him out.

The dagger to his right on the floor.

“You are an idiot!” He said pounding at the field. 

Well....he had no choice now but to get some help.   
.....

So it seemed as if the magical force was more like a magical bubble. Everything inside was normal, dark but normal.

So now he just had to find the epicenter and find the culprit responsible. He was sure he could take them down quite easily. 

He was Damian Wayne after all. 

The sudden appearance of the giant bubble had been quiet. Calm almost. That led him to believe it was something fairly malevolent causing the sudden burst of energy. Even going through the magic, he didn’t sense anything bad about it.

If he was being honest, it was quite the opposite. He sensed fear. 

The building was almost like a maze. It had once been a normal office cubicle that had been shut down after only about 3 years. The building was never bought again and then it became a hot spot for the youth to raves and other events. The teens and young adults that inhabited had turned the place into what it was today.

Hard to navigate.

Damian hoped to find the cause of the bubble soon, especially before Jon went and got help (which he knew was immediately following his adventure into the bubble). 

And there it was. Some evidence. 

It was a hole on the floor. Dirt and concrete scattered everywhere. It was honestly as if something had dug its way out of the ground. He followed the path of dirt for a few yards. He followed the path to...to her. 

She was sitting with her legs to her chest. Fully nude and shaking her head like she was hearing or seeing things. Her long hair cascading down her body, skin as pale as snow. Small in stature. Young, maybe his age.

And most definitely the cause of the bubble. 

It was about 40 degrees out so she must have been cold. As he thought of that he saw her tremble. 

She looked pathetic. 

She looked like she needed his help and against his better judgement of not approaching naked witches causing slight mayhem, he decided he would approach her. So he did.

She didn’t stir, she didn’t flinch. It was as if she didn’t sense him. But he knew she did. As unexplainable as it was, he knew she was looking at him. Even if her eyes were completely white, as if energy was being emitted from them. 

Unclamping his cape, he draped it over her trembling frame and he crouched down.

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

Most people thought of Damian as being cold and uncaring. Incapable of empathy or sympathy. But the select few knew that it was not the case. 

Damian Wayne knew how to handle situations. He would forever be slightly emotionally stunted when it came to his own feelings, but he was the son of Batman.

He knew how to handle dire situations. He knew how to help people.

The girl shook her head and looked down at the ground. 

“Can you tell me your name?” He asked. 

He already knew who she was but he needed to know if she knew. 

She shook her head again. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” He continued. 

“No,” she said, her voice cracking due to non-use. 

“Can you take down this bubble?” He asked her. “We need to get you somewhere safe and warm. You are as cold as ice.”

“I’ve tried,” she whispered. “Can’t.”

He placed a gentle and reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“I think I know a way to get this bubble taken down,” he told her. “You just need to repeat after me. Can you do that?”

She trembled again but nodded.

Damian was glad that he had done research on all of the people on the Titans database. Jon had told him it was overkill but today it was coming in handy. 

“Say ‘Azarath’.”

“Azarath,” she said. 

“Metrion,” he continued.

“Zinthos,” she finished for him. 

Some memory, that was a good sign.

“Yes,” he said to her. “Now put it all together and focus on pulling back your magic.” 

She nodded.

“Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,” she said. 

Suddenly the magic around them had vanished and her completely white eyes now had purple iris. 

She looked into his own masked eyes for a small second before they fluttered closed and she was unconscious. 

He caught her in his arms and gently picked her up. His cape wrapped around her. 

He began walking them towards the exit. 

As he made his way outside, Damian couldn't help but wonder how much his life was about to change. He knew it would be significant. 

After all, finding a long time missing, thought to be dead ( most definitely had been dead) Titan in an abandoned building. He knew for sure that his life was most definitely going to completely change. And as he held the girl in his arms, he hoped the change wouldn’t be a disaster. 

End Chapter 

Please review and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  


Damian stood with arms crossed before the screen. A medley of people stood in the room with him. His father, Grayson, Zatanna Zatara. Jon and his father as well. Victor Stone stood at a computer screen monitor keeping an eye on her. Applying various tests on her. 

“99% match with DNA, only some epigenetic differences,” the half-robotic man stated. “She’s about 15 years old. Physical features are almost 80% match with some height differences. All in all....it is her. It is Raven.”

Damian watched as Dicks face became a swirl of emotions. Grief, regret, relief and many others.

He knew the story of Raven. He read it in the Titans database files and he had asked Dick himself on multiple occasions.

They had been tricked into isolating her by a fake hero who went by Silvercross. She had used psychological tactics to make everyone become bitter towards Ravens darkness. Eventually everyone began to distance her and then she went missing. 

The team had broken up after she had gone missing because of Dicks unbeatable grief. They hadn’t actually found out about Silvercross until Jynx and The Flash had called saying she had tried to distance the speedster from the pink haired witch. Jynx had forced her to come clean. Dick put two and two together after that. Still, the woman claimed to not be the cause of Raven's disappearance . 

No one believed her but in the end there was no evidence. Raven had never been found and Silvercross had gotten away scot free, no consequences. 

Dick had resigned himself to the fact that Raven was gone. She had never been found. Not a single trace of her had even been found.

Well, that is until now.

When Damian walked out of the building with her in his arms, Nightwing , Batman, Superman and Zatara and Constantine had been waiting with him. 

The moment Dick saw the purple hair, he sprinted into action. He was shocked but he wasted no time getting her to safety. That’s where they were now. 

Safe.

"She has a scar on her belly and back," Victor continued. "Entrance and exit scars. She was shot...that was the cause of death."

Dicks face continued to fall. His guilt became stronger.

"What are we to do with her?" Zatanna asked.

Damian knew the fight was about to start. Zatana was completely against raven. She always had been. The woman wasn't convinced that the girl sleeping on the hospital bed wasn't an evil entity. She was convinced it was Raven but she was adamant her revival was a signal of doom.

Dick knew this and had really wanted to not involve her but he was advised against it by his father. 

"We are going to wake her up and see what she remembers," Victor said looking directly at the magician. "Signal of doom or not, she's still our friend. She is still our Raven."

Damian ignored the room as the adults began to argue. He was pretty sure something sinister had indeed revived her but he was also sure that she was not sinister or dark.

He couldn't explain it but he knew she was still a good person. 

"Even you admit that you can't feel any hint of trigon influence!" Dick yelled. "So why are you so adamant about keeping her comatose? "

Damian looked back at Zatara. He wondered the same.

"She's still a demon spawn," she said looking directly at Dick. "You've always been distracted by your friendship with her and you ignore her heritage. Demons are demons but I know it's futile to try and stop you. When this explodes in your face, don't say I didn't warn you."

She left in a huff, Constantine behind her.

Damian rolled his eyes. Zatana Zatarra was a prissy goody two shoes. She didn't like him either because of his Al Ghul blood. So much so she refused to let Zachary join his team. Not his loss but it was still annoying.

"I'm gonna stop the drip," Victor announced as he stopped the medications, keeping her unconscious. 

Dick was getting more anxious as the minutes passed. 

"It's gonna be okay," Victor told the first of the Robins. " Once she wakes up we can talk to her. See what she does remember. She’s going to be okay.” 

Damian hoped she had regained some memories but he sincerely doubted she would. He just had a feeling. 

Damian looked at the girl as she began to stir. 

She looked like the picture in Dicks database but she did look younger. Smaller and underweight but it was her. Her hair was longer too and he felt that it suited her. She was very pretty, Damian had to admit. Purple hair, pale almost grey skin. Her eyes had been a cross between blue and purple. They were mystical.

Soon those very eyes started fluttering and she was coming back into consciousness.

Dick and Victor were at her side immediately which Damian knew right away was not going to be a good idea. 

....

The first thing she saw when she woke up was the lights and then it was two men standing above her. 

She knew that the normal reaction should have been fear but she was mostly just weary. Nothing in the room screamed danger to her. It just seemed unfamiliar. Different.

Everything was unfamiliar and different now that she thought about. 

“Raven,” the handsome blue eyed one said looking directly at her. 

Raven?

Yes, Raven. She recognized it as her name. 

She slowly sat up and looked around. She wanted to find something familiar in the strange settings. She looked past the blue eyed one. She looked past the metallic one. There were more. A pale large man who actually did scare her. Another large man that looked like the pale one but seemed nicer. A mini version of the aforementioned large man, his son she guessed.

And then there was him. 

The boy from the building. The one who helped her calm her powers down. He was familiar. 

She knew that no one in this room would hurt her, that no one was bad. But they were unfamiliar, she didn’t know who they were but that young boy, he had saved her. 

“Rae,” The metallic one said to her. “Can you talk?”

Hm, Rae. That was a nickname, she could tell.

Friends gave nicknames. Were these her friends?

Did she even have friends? 

She felt anxiety start to bubble up in her chest. 

“You two are freaking her out,” the familiar one said to the two men before her. 

The metallic one nodded and pulled back the other one.

"Sorry," the handsome one said. "Raven...can you tell us what you last remember?"

Remembered? What could she remember?

She thought hard and looked deep into her mind for memories. She came back empty. A dull ache forming in her temple. 

“Can you tell us about your father?” It was the scary pale man.

“Father,” the familiar boy said warningly. 

Father?

Her father?

The dull ache suddenly turned into agonizing pain. She felt that same energy that she felt when she first woke up, bubbled up and escaped. Everything became encased in the black power that seemed to emanate from her very soul. 

She grabbed her head in pain, she didn’t like this. 

All the people around her, they made her worried. No, they scared her. 

She was afraid. 

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulders which she just realized were very ,very cold.

“You need to calm down,” it was the familiar boy. “It's okay, no one's going to hurt you. Just breathe and say those words.”

She nodded and said the three words.

“Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos.”

Suddenly all the power seemed to return to her and the headache subsided.

He was looking at her with a face of worry. She noticed that the handsome one was looking at her very worriedly. Hell, she was worried. 

A room full of strangers. Two she could tell were weary of her, she felt it. The two older men were very distrusting and weary of her. The other one her age and the metallic one were worried for her. The metallic one seemed familiar with her as well. The handsome one was worried and guilty which confused her. 

And him, the familiar one. He was curious. 

But she trusted the familiar one, she knew he would be an ally. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her. 

“Yes,” she said with a nod. “But I can't answer any of their questions.”

She motioned at everyone around them. 

“Can you try to answer mine?” He asked.

SHe shook her head. She didn’t really think she could.

“My name is Damian,” he said as he sat down next to her. 

She nodded.

“And my name is Raven,” she said naturally. “Like they keep calling me.”

She looked around at the two younger men before her. 

“Yeah,” the handsome one said. “My name is Dick.”

“Victor,” the metallic one said. 

She could tell that they also seemed sad. 

She wondered if it was normal to be able to feel people like she did. She guessed not but to her it just seemed normal.

“Can we talk alone?” Victor said to her. “ Just me, you and Dick?”

“Victor I don't think that is a good idea,” the other older man said. 

She could feel the distrust again and it made her feel uncomfortable.

“Let them be Clark,” the scary one said. “Come Damian, Jon. This matter is in the hands of Richard and Victor.”

She felt everyone bend to the authority of the scary one. Well except Damian, he just casually agreed. 

She didn’t really want him to leave but if he trusted those two then she guessed they wouldn’t hurt her. 

Everyone but the two younger men left. 

“Don’t worry,” Victor said to her with a smile. “We aren’t going to grill you or anything. We’re just here to talk.”

She nodded.

“You really don't remember anything, huh,” Dick said to her with worry in his eyes.

She nodded and Dick gave her a sad smile. 

Dick seemed just so sad. It was making her sad.

“Well,” he said. “I don't really know how to go about this but i think with your powers, it might just be best to start at the beginning.”

Victor nodded at the suggestion and then Dick began the story.

The story of Raven.

.............

  
  


“That is a bad idea Damian,” his father said to him. 

Damian rolled his eyes. 

He knew his father would be opposed to the idea of having Raven stay with them. 

But to be frank, he didn’t care. 

Damian was not stupid. He knew that her being brought back to life was a sign of something bad to come. Something was probably after her for her powers. Powers which she could not control. That put her in even more danger and therefore she needed to learn how to protect herself but be protected in the meantime.

“She is not a pet project for you to work on,” his father scolded. “SHe is a half demon with unstable powers.”

Damian quirked his eyebrow.

THey were in his room in the tower. Damian was casually longing, his father was pacing the room angrily.

His father was worried but Damian just felt he was being a nuisance in his home. 

Jon and him, known by many as the supersons, had made titans tower their headquarters. 

He had wanted a team, he had wanted to reform his own group of Teen Titans but it never came about. Some of it was due to his attitude (according to Jon) but most of it was due to there not being many teens their age. 

They had tried to get Zachary Zatara to join in but his cousin, the ever so prissy Zatanna, had convinced him not to. It was Zachary's loss.

If he could get Raven on his team, it would be a step closer to having a team of young heroes. The world needed the teen titans. 

It really did. 

“She’s going to need a home,” he said adamantly to his father. “And we both know she cant go back with VIctor to the Space station, Zatara would make sure of that. Dick has his own family and duties he needs to take care of. YOU scare her and Kent cant handle magic. She’s safest with us.”

His father scowled and Damian knew he had won. 

“You're going to train her then?” His father said, annoyed. “ She was trained by pacifist monks on a dimension that is unknown to even Dr. Fate. You are being arrogant Damian.”

Damian rolled his eyes. 

“She may not have memories right now but I don't think her training has fully disappeared ,” he said. “She knew her mantra and has been able to reign in her power. She doesn’t need training on how to use her powers , she needs to learn to control them again. ANd even Zatara admitted that she had no connection to Trigon.”

“She is still a half demon Damian!” He said. “She may not be influenced by her father but that doesn’t mean she isn’t influenced by her heritage. Her powers have always been dangerous and demons lose control. Something brought her back for a reason and if that reason is to use her powers, then we will have even bigger problems on our hands.”

“Raven has always done what is right,” he argued back. “That’s why Grayson trusts her. And obviously something is after her, I’m not stupid. That just cements my reasoning for wanting her to stay with us.”

His father shook his head.

“There is no arguing with you Damian,” he frowned. “There never is.”

Damian shrugged and walked away. 

He had won.

As he exited the room, he was met by Jon.

“You just wanna see her naked again, don't you,” he said hitting his shoulder. 

Damian looked at his companion with plain and unfiltered annoyance and then punched him.It didn’t hurt Jon at all (but did hurt him) but Jon got the point. Jon could be a typical teenager at times. 

Damian on the other hand was always serious and right now he was serious about helping Raven. He was going to help her and then when whatever was after reared its ugly head, they would all be prepared.

..........

A few hours later when everyone else was asleep, Raven was looking up at the white ceiling. 

She wasn’t sure if it was such a good idea to tell her her life’s story because now it was all she could think about. 

She felt a bit detached from the story but at the same time, she knew it was true. She knew it was her.

It was unexplainable but she felt connected to the story. 

The fact that she had died and come back was also a strange concept. 

She wondered why she was back. Both Vic and Dick agreed that it was probably for nefarious reasons and she didn’t disagree. Her powers were....they were strong. She knew this. SHe felt this. It scared her, if she was being honest. 

They had told her that they were emotion based. That in the past having to many emotions put her at risk of being controlled or influenced by her evil father. 

She knew she didn’t want that. They had told her that she was no longer connected to him, her father, but it still scared her. 

Her powers scared her. 

She didn’t want to hurt people. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do at all. 

Why was she back? What happened to her memories? Would they ever come back?

The questions swirled around in her head so she tried to quiet them down. It was time to sleep now.

Sleep would be good.

  
  


..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ya go! Chapter 2 is up. Please follow me on tumblr @demonqueenbeee with three e’s . I deleted my tumblr because i was having a bad day and I completely regret it :) because now tumblr thinks I’m a robot. Plz follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“I think it's a great idea.”

“Agreed.”

Bruce Wayne was now outnumbered and he knew it. 

His young song smirked at him knowing he had won this small battle.

Both Victor and Dick shrugged. They had agreed that Raven would be safest in the tower.

“She needs to be somewhere she will feel safe and something tells me that’s gonna be here,” Victor had explained. “That’s going to be important to her healing. If she’s afraid of her surroundings, who knows what her powers are capable of.”

“This was her home, this is her home,” Dick had argued. “We lost her once but we’ve been given a chance to keep her safe again. She needs to learn to use her powers to protect herself, this is the best place to do it. I’ll do weekly checks. It's just a quick 2 hour jet trip.”

“Jon and I are entirely capable of keeping her safe as well,” Damian had said to his father. “She can train with us, no one knows she is here. SHe will be safe with us.”

In the end they had won out. 

Bruce and Victor had to depart. Dick was now asleep, choosing to stay till the morning. Jon was asleep as well.

Damian on the other hand was in the main computer room, researching.

He was serious when he said he would keep Raven safe. When he helped reign in her powers, he felt like a bond was established. After ruling out mind control, he realized it must have been subconscious on her part. 

He knew about Grayson's past bond with her and he did look like Grayson to an extent. That was magnified when he wore the Robin suit. Her subconscious must have thought he was her Robin. 

When he touched her, he felt everything she was feeling. She was so scared, so confused. He had to take a breath and calm himself down, differentiate her broadcasted feelings from his own. He felt bad for her. He wanted to help her and once he set his mind on something, he would make sure he succeeded. 

So some research was due. 

To protect her, he needed to know her possible enemies. It was a fairly short list when compared to other heroes. 

Her father, the demon Trigon but whether he could be a problem was unknown. Deathstroke, he was a problem in general and always would be. Dr. Light, he would have to make sure to keep that pervert far away. The Church of Blood could theoretically be her enemy as they were a religious sect that followed her father but they seemed to be more interested in Cyborg and hadn’t been a problem in years. A handful of other c-class villains.

Damian sighed. It was a mystery of what could have brought her back and why. He knew eventually it would catch up to them but for now they needed to get her used living again.

And her powers. 

They needed to get her used to her powers.

Damian shut the computer off after a few hours and decided it was time to get some rest. He got up and headed down the darkened hallway to his room. On his way he passed the blocked off room that used to be hers.

Or previously blocked off room. The door was open now.

.....

She had woken up to a dark and empty room. She hadn’t liked that so she decided to get up and explore. 

She wasn't completely sure if it was something she should have been doing but the utter loneliness she had felt had overwhelmed her and she couldn't take it anymore. 

So she wandered. She walked and walked , taking in her surroundings. It was a nice building, high tech and advanced. 

It felt familiar which she felt should have been a good thing but she couldn't quite push away a strange feeling, like butterflies in her stomach. 

Eventually she ended up in front of a door. It looked like it had been locked a long time ago and not reopened. She pushed the keypad and it beeped. Her hand recoiled but it was too late, the door slid open. 

Against her better judgement, she decided to go in. 

“Curiosity killed the cat,” she mumbled to herself. “Come on , just walk away.”

She was about to turn around but she just could not. She stood frozen for a good few minutes.

“Curiosity killed the cat,” she mumbled again.

“But satisfaction brought it back,” a male voice said from behind her.

She jumped slightly at the voice and then a few things went flying around the room. By a few, she meant a few large books that she didn’t even think to dodge, it was Damian who did think fast. He pushed her down to the ground and the books clattered onto the ground. 

“Are you okay?” he asked as he helped her up. 

She nodded.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her head looking down in shame. “ I know I probably shouldn’t be snooping and now I almost hit you in the head with these books. I’ll just go back.”

She tried to get past him but he grabbed her arm.

“Wait,” he said, pulling her back. “What brought you to this room in particular?”

She stopped and looked around again. 

She didn’t really have an answer to that question.

He looked at her. He had a very serious face. He was very young, around her age if she was calculating her age right. But he looked more serious than a teenager should have. She felt like she was about 15 and he could be no older than 17. But his constant frown and serious look made him seem older. 

“Nothing really,” she finally answered. “I just saw it and pressed the keypad and it opened.

He raised an eyebrow and she could feel that he did not believe her. 

She shuddered at the sudden realization that she could feel his emotions. 

Suddenly she could feel everything around her. It was like she was back in the room and everyone was around her. 

But they weren’t, so why did she feel like they were right beside her. 

Dick, the handsome one was having a bad dream. Jon, the other teenager was also dreaming but his dreams were more...lusty. 

Damian was now looking at her worried and she could feel the worry. It made her head hurt. SO much so that she began to feel dizzy and she could feel the dark energy she had been trying to hold back seep out of her.

She didn’t like this. She didn’t know how to make it stop. She just wanted to make it stop.

“Raven,” a voice suddenly called out. 

She felt herself pulled back to reality. She hadn’t realized Damian had come right up to her. His hands were on her shoulders and he was looking directly into her eyes. 

“Breathe,” he said. “Say your mantra.”

She nodded and followed his advice. The tendrils of dark energy were reigned back in but she could still feel the emotions. 

“What happened?” Damian asked. 

He was still worried and it made her feel nauseous.

“I...” she began but she couldn't quite explain what was happening. 

She took another breath and said her mantra again. This time she tried to block out all the emotions. They quieted down but didn’t fully go away. Still, it was better than nothing. 

“I just got overwhelmed,” she said to him. “I could feel everything suddenly. It was a lot.”

He cocked his eyebrow again.

“You do know you're an empath ,right,” he said to her.

She didn’t know that. She didn’t really know much about her powers if she was being honest. Victor and Dick had gone over the basics. She could move things with her mind, she could use magic. Etc. They glossed over her ability to sense things but she hadn’t realized they meant she could literally sense people this well. 

“DId they not mention that?” Damian asked. “Those idiots.”

She looked up at him, he was annoyed know and for some reason it made her feel relaxed. It actually made her crack a smile. 

“Well at least we know positive emotions don't cause explosions,” he said with his same serious face.

She nodded. He was a strange one, this Damian. 

“I think I really should go back,” she said, feeling awkward. “It's late and I can sense that you are tired.”

“This was your room,” he told her, his arms crossed. “Maybe you should stay here. I’m right across the hall too just in case you need me.”

He walked away after that, leaving her slightly confused.

She did however decide to listen. The bed did look inviting and as soon as she dusted it off and cracked open a window, she laid her head down on the pillow and she was instantly asleep.

....

She woke up to the first rays of sunlight. She checked the clock above her but it was non functional, so she wasn't quite sure what time it truly was.

All she did know is she wanted to see the sunrise. She sat on the space at her window and opened the black curtains all the way back to let all the rays in.

She had absolutely no memories. If she tried to think farther back then a few days ago she just saw black and felt empty. 

And cold.

Thinking about memories made her feel empty and cold. The warm sun made her feel much better.

A gentle knock came at her door.

It was Dick. She could tell. He was anxious to enter and it made her feel anxious as well.

"Come in," she answered.

He walked in holding a mug.

"Morning," he said, walking over and handing her the mug. “For you. Watching the sunrise?”

She took the mug. It smelled delightful. 

Raven looked out into the window, gazing at the orange tinted ocean below them. She looked back at the mug and lifted it up to her mouth into a sip. She must have made a face because Dick was looking at her with an amused smile.

“Something wrong?” He asked. 

“No,” she replied. “The tea is lovely, it’s just missing some vanilla.”

“Oh,” he said surprised. “Yeah, I looked but the boys didn’t have any.”

She shrugged and continued to drink. It really was nice.

“Dick,” she began. “I know we went over a few things about me and my powers but do you think we can talk a little bit more in depth.”

He was surprised by her request but nodded.

“Do you have any specific questions,” he asked.

She looked at the tea, thinking. 

“We glazed over my ability to ‘sense’ things but it's much deeper than that, isn’t it?” She asked. 

He smiled sadly and nodded.

“We kinda did just gloss over it, didn’t we,” he said. “We weren’t so sure how much we should let you figure out for yourself.”

“I got a sudden rush of emotions that weren’t my own, yesterday,” she replied. “I did figure out for myself. If Damian hadn’t been there, i might have blown up the entire tower.”

“You’re a very powerful person,” he said seriously. “Sometimes it scares you. Actually, I think it always scared you. We used to have a bond you know, it let me slightly feel what you were feeling. YOu want to know what I always felt?”

She nodded.

“Hope. I told you this once before but you gave me hope about this world. About ourselves. Even when the world was ending and there was nothing you could do, you still hoped and had faith. So you persevered through it. I can tell you’re scared now. I wish it wasn't like this. I wish I had never let you down but I want you to know now that we will protect you and we will help you grow. ”

At that moment she took a good look at the man before her. There were two things that she realized about Richard Grayson.

One; he was very handsome. She had noticed it the moment she saw him. But that was besides the point. Two; he was an overall good soul. She could feel that. Even though he was still being fairly vague, she knew she could trust him. He could be right or wrong about this ending well but maybe she could look at the bright side. 

But she was still afraid

A sudden pang of anxiety ran through her. He could see it too.

“It’s gonna be okay, Raven,” he patting her shoulders. “I’m gonna be here for you and so are Vic, Damian and Jon. YOu have friends so chin up.”

She nodded and finished the tea

“Thank you,” she said as she handed him the mug.

He patted her shoulder and gave her a kind smile. 

She would listen to him. Some hope could do her well in these times. 

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She'd become more comfortable around them each and every day. Each day that passed by she had become more open and according to Dick, more like herself. 

Right now she was sitting at the foot of the sofa, Titus’s head in her lap, a book in her hands. 

Damian was pleased with the developments if he was being honest. She had been training every day with him and Jon. Each session her personality had been coming out more and more. She was sarcastic, witty, level headed and she was intelligent. 

And Titus really liked her, so that was a plus. 

“Hey!” Jon said disrupting the quiet. “I have a movie we should all watch together!”

The young kryptonian plopped himself right next to Damian, who was on the sofa. 

“Look,” he said, shoving the DVD in front of his face. 

“Kent,” he growled. “Just put the thing in the DVD player, you don't have to be so loud.”

He nodded and flew over to the television.

“Put your book down Rae!” He yelled. “This is Titan Trio bonding time now!”

Damian didn’t have to see Raven to know that she was simply glaring at him over the top of the book.

Jon turned around and smirked. He used his superspeed to rush to her. She was quickly picked up by Jon and tossed right on top of Damians lap.

“Jonathan!” Raven hissed as she maneuvered herself off of Damians lap. “What in Azars name is wrong with you, give me my book back.”

Damian shook his head in annoyance but he also felt himself flush as Raven sat herself right next to him. 

The flushing had been another development had been seemingly only in Damian and it had been somewhat of a strange development indeed.

Damian liked being near her. She helped him feel calm. 

She had been working on her empathic powers and how to control her ability to emotionally control those around her. Dick had sent some other magicals to help her with those powers and although for a good two weeks or so, she had struggled. Her emotions still caused bursts in power and she had almost emphatically controlled some of her teachers but she had come to a good balance.

Dick was very happy with the results. He had said that she was becoming more and more her true self and that it made him ecstatic to see her doing so well. He explained that in the past, she hid all all her emotions due to the fear that even a sliver of happiness would allow Trigon to take over and influence her. 

Without the magical link that connected her to her father, she was free to express herself. It was refreshing. However ,she was still biologically a half demon and extremely strong emotion, especially negative ones, could pose a problem. Damian had taken to having a midnight walk with her on occasional nights. It helped her with her nightmares and this helped her not plunge the tower in a horror-esque nightmare show (which had occurred). It had been an accident when she did let her powers go out of control and they had made it out just fine but it was terrifying and she had locked herself in her room for 6 hours until Jon finally had been able to coax her out for some pizza. 

Since that debacle, she had taken to letting her powers emit a calm presence. It was borderline emotional manipulation but it helped all three of them sleep well, so he let it pass.

“I’m gonna make myself some tea while you set up your movie,” she said standing up. “Would you two like me to prepare some snacks for whatever Jon is going to force us to watch?”

Before either could respond, the alarm went off.

“Looks like there’s trouble in the city,” Damian said as he stood up and looked at his communicator. “The movie is going to have to wait, let’s get going Jon.”

Jon nodded .

“You will be okay here?” He asked Raven.

Her face had a frown that she quickly changed to be a more stoic uncaring look.

“When am I not?” She said, sarcasm laced in each word.

Damian nodded and put his mask one. 

The two super sons quickly made their way to the underground tunnels that connected them to the city. Supes in the air, Robin on his R-cycle.

“When are you gonna let her join us on a mission?” Superboy asked him.

Robin frowned in annoyance. 

“You know the answer to that,” he stated.

It had been an ongoing topic of discussion between the two super sons and Nightwing. 

Both Nightwing and Superboy had thought it would be a good time to allow her to start joining in on the easier missions. Robin did not agree.

While she was gaining more and more control over her powers every day, she was still extremely vulnerable. They had made no leeway into finding out what had revived her and to Robin, that most likely meant that either they were biding their time or they were unable to find her. 

He hoped for the former.

So even though she was getting stronger and stronger everyday, she was still in danger and Robin didn’t want her to be in any sort of danger. If word got out that she was back, he didn’t really know who would come out of the woodwork to try to lay claim on her.

“Well,” Superboy continued. “I think you are being really, really unfair to her. How can she learn to protect herself and others if you don't give her the chance to do it. I mean, I know you have an insane crush on her but that is no reason to keep her locked up in a tower like a damsel in distress.”

Robin flushed and glared at his teammate.

“You should really get your girl advice from Dick and try not to be like your dad,” he continued. “It would probably get you a lot farther than you are now.”

This time he didn’t bother with a glare, he just sped up to get closer to the city.

.....

Raven knew she had truly improved in most aspects of being a newborn teenager. She was making progress and was feeling quite happy to be alive.

But in moments when she was left all alone in the tower, dark thoughts would cross her mind. With those thoughts, her dark powers would seemingly leak out and find something inanimate to destroy. 

Like Jon's new DVD. She would have to replace it.

As happy as she felt to be alive, she still had this strange feeling of disconnect from reality that would rear its ugly head everytime she was alone.

It made her feel like she wasn't real, like she was a vision or a ghost inhabiting the body that wasn’t hers. 

Dick had been a great mentor and when she had told him (and only him) about these feelings, he had assured her that from head to toe, she was Raven. 

“You may not understand it,” he had said. “But everything you do, everything you are. It is Raven, you are Raven. From your taste in tea to the way you scold Jon. I know it and one day you will know it's you too.”

At the time the words had been reassuring but after nearly three months of training and meditating with various people, not a single memory had returned. It messed with her mind. She wondered if anyone understood the value that memories had when it came to defining a person. She just...

Raven jumped slightly when a boom tube portal opened in the living room and DIck, Kori, little Mar’i and a tall man walked in.

“Dick,” she said standing up.

She was happy to see him. If there was one thing that seemed to give her hope it was the people that were helping her through this. Dick and Damian especially. 

“Raven,” he said, wrapping his arms around her for a hug. “You alone today?”

She nodded as the three year old jumped into her arms.

“Aunt Rave,” she said, grasping at her hair. “That’s Uncle Jae.”

Raven nodded at the toddler and looked to the strange man that came with the couple.

“Mar’i,” Kori said, calling her daughter. “Do not pull hair.”

Raven smiled as the child said okay and then looked back to Dick, hoping he would introduce this Jae.

He picked his daughter out of her arms and then motioned to the man,

“Like my sweet little bumgorf said,” he began. “That awkward man standing over there quietly is mine and Damian's brother (by law) Jason Todd.”

He finally walked to them.

“Jason,” he said reaching his hand out for her to take. “We have met before but back then I was the teenager and you were telling me how reckless I was and how it was going to kill me.”

Raven nodded at the strange man's little memory. She looked to Dick for a better explanation as to what was going on.

“Don't worry Raven,” he said. “He’s awkward right now but If I leave you two alone he becomes more coherent.”

“Oh fuck you, Dick,” he said.

Ravens eyes widened. She could tell Jason wasn't being malicious, he had a joking nature in fact, but the word was just so...well she hardly ever heard anyone cuss.

“Language, Jason,” Kori said. “You two have a nice talk, and Raven, we will still go to the shopping mall this weekend, correct?”

Raven nodded and smiled at Kori and then looked back to Jason.

“Glad they’re gone,” Jason said plopping down on the seat next to her. “As I was saying, you used to tell me that my recklessness was going to get me killed.”

She nodded in confusion. He let out a small laugh.

“Under semi normal circumstances this would have been a ‘told day so’ moment for you.”

Raven frowned.

“Can I stop you now?” She suddenly asked. “I really don't follow where you’re going with this.”

He smiled at her , a smile that held some sadness and some nostalgia. 

“You really don't have any memories,” he said to her . 

She frowned, not wanting to think about it . Jason leaned back into the sofa.

“Years ago when Bruce let me visit you guys at the tower,” he began. “I would always end up getting myself, and by extension all of you guys, into trouble. I remember one day when you scolded me saying that my recklessness would get me killed one day. I ignored you and thought you were just kind of a self-righteous witch. But you were right. It did end up getting me killed.”

Raven perked up that moment. 

“Dick wanted me to talk to you because we have somethings in common,” he continued. “The main thing being that both of us have died and come back to life. So since we have that in common, I’m here for you to talk to me. I didn’t have anyone that had experienced something like this and I wish I had. So, little bird, let the questions roll out.”

Her eyes were slightly widened but she felt a big relief fall off of her shoulders.

“How did it happen?” She asked him. 

“I was reckless,” he said quietly. “I didn’t listen to anyone and I took matters into my own hands and it got me beaten with a crowbar then left for dead in a small room with a big bomb.”

She frowned. It sounded awful. She was sure it was an awful memory but still, he remembered it. And deep down there was some jealousy she felt for even that. 

“I don't remember how I...” she could even get the word out. “I don't really remember anything at all. Did you when you were brought back? Have memories i mean.”

Jason frowned.

"Yes but they were like visions trapped deep down," he explained. "The League of Assassins , the ones who got me killed and then revived me, decided that I could also be their pawn. They used a magical pit called the Lazarus pit to revive me but for the first few months it made me go crazy. Wild even. I was a body with its soul locked up somewhere deep inside until one day I was me again. It took a while to accept myself."

She frowned.

"What if I never get any memories back?" She asked. "Am I who everyone says I am? Am I Raven if I don't have memories of being Raven?"

Jason looked at her and cocked his head to the side. He was confused by her admission.

"Do you like coffee?" He asked her.

It was a random and odd question to her but she knew it was important.

"No," she said seriously. "It tastes like bitter water mixed with tar."

He smiled.

"I think you're gonna be just fine," he said. "Because I asked you the same question years ago and that was the same answer you gave me then, now."

Raven felt a sudden relief wash over her.

This talk she had with Jason, it had done a lot.

"Thank y.."

Her gratitude was cut short when she felt a sudden pang of pain, worry, and even fear rush through her. It was a burst of emotion not her own and not from anyone in the tower.

"Raven," Jason asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

She needed to get to whatever was experiencing the pain.

"Raven," he asked again.

" I don't know," she said.

She could feel her powers leaking out of her but it didn't' feel like the usual.

The emotions got stronger and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Suddenly she was being overwhelmed by her powers which started to wrap around her entire body. She could feel herself leaving the tower but she couldn't quite feel her body and she didn't know where she was going.

But she was going...

....

Superboy was on the ground, scrunched in pain. There was a shard of kryptonite in his abdomen that was completely immobilizing him as well as causing him extreme pain.

Robin was being pushed down to the ground by a heavy steel toed boot on his chest.

"It's always fun with you two," the masked mercenary drawled. "But playtime is over now , Robin. Give me the disc."

Robin glared at the man.

"Fuck you, Deathstroke," Robin gasped out. "You talk too much."

Deathstroke dug his foot harder into Robin's chest, eliciting a grunt of pain.

"You always have been the rudest one," he said, pulling out his gun. " But enough games. This ought to teach you a lesson."

He was going to point it at his shoulder when suddenly a burst of dark energy sent the madman flying back and i to the closest wall.

"Robin," it was Raven. "I...what's going on?"

Robin painfully say up but he was fuming with anxiety and anger

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at her. "I gave you specific orders to stay home until I gave the okay for you to join. Get the hell out of here before..."

It was too late to warn her as Deathstroke had already begun to approach them. 

Robin quickly pushed Raven behind him but his body was screaming in pain.

"Now isn't this quite the development," he said as he got close.

Too close.

They were all atop an abandoned building with no room to escape unless they flew away. And Superboy was down and Raven still had not regained her ability to fly. How she got there was a question for later. 

Now it was starting to get dark which posed its own problems.

"Stay sway," he warned. "Take the disc and go."

He tossed it at the quiet man who caught it. Whatever was on it nowhere near as important as keeping Raven safe.

Deathstroke looked past him and to Raven. 

"It has been a good decade since I've last seen you Raven," he said.

Robin was relieved that Raven just stayed quiet but he knew this was the start of the worse issues she was going to face.

“Just go!” Robin hissed.

He almost faltered when his wounds twitched in pain. He wasn't sure if he could protect her which was making him feel worse about the entire situation.

“You’re hurt,” she said, placing her hands on his back.

Deathstroke took that moment to pounce at both of them

Robin wanted to push Raven back but he didn’t get the chance.

“No!” She yelled using her telekinetic energy to shield them while attempting to push deathstroke back again. 

He jumped off of it and landed on his hands and knees.

“You’ve got a protector, young Robin,” he said slowly sauntering up to them. “Honestly I thought it was the either way around.”

He could feel the air becoming intense and there was energy leaking from Ravens’ feet. The sure sign that she was scared. 

“Put the claws, or should I say talons, away,” he said. “I’m just observing this new and interesting development.”

“Always the same old same old with you isn’t it, Slade.”

Robin turned to see Nightwing and Red Robin on the edge of the building. Relief flooded him.

“It seems to be a little reunion,” Deathstroke drawled. “If it isn’t my favorite Robin. How are you Nightwing?”

Raven was pulling him back by his hand and gesturing to Superboy who was unconscious. At this point Nightwing and Red Hood had stepped in front of them.

“I’m doing good,” Nightwing replied with a hint of attitude. “Or I was until you reared your pedophilic head again.”

Robin and Raven ignored whatever the adults were saying now and ran to Superboy.

Raven leaned over the younger boy and placed his head on her lap. 

“What do we do?” She said cradling his head in her hands. “I wish I was able to heal like I’m supposed to be able to do.”

Robin stayed quiet as he looked at the damage. He knew what to do but it would be painful.

“Keep him still,” he said, pulling some pliers and disinfectant out of his utility belt. 

He cleaned out the wound and then dug his pliers to reach the kryptonite.

Superboy began yelling in pain and thrashing around. Robin took a good few minutes to remove it. It seemed like an eternity for all three teenagers.

“It's okay,” Raven said, pushing his hair out of his face in a soothing manner. “It's okay.”

Her hands suddenly glowed a light boy and Superboy relaxed and seemed to fall into a peaceful sleep. 

Robin looked to Raven who had a shocked expression.

“Robin i..”

She was cut short when Red Hood landed by them.

Robin looked around and saw that Deathstroke was gone.

"How's the mini supes," he said crouching to them. 

Raven, who's hand was still glowing reached forward to super boys open wound let her magic wash over him. The wounds closed and Superboy began to regain consciousness.Superboy would have slowly recovered on his own but this was an immense help.

Everyone looked at him ,waiting to see if he truly was okay.

"Ugh I feel like I got hit by a train," he said. "Where's Deathstroke? What happened?"

"You've got your healing powers back," Nightwing said to Raven as he was coming up to them. He was smiling and very much proud.

" You healed me!" Superboy said sprinting up. Energy fully restored. "That's awesome."

Raven smiled. Actually smiled.

"I did," she said proudly. "I..."

Robin was the first one to react as the young teenage girl lost consciousness. 

He picked her up in bridal style and looked at Superboy and his two predecessors.

"Superboy," he directed. "Fly her home. She's exhausted. The rest of us will follow back."

Everyone looked at him. He knew and they knew it was evident by the tone of his voice that he was not pleased. 

He was angry.

They all knew not to argue with him when he was angry.

Superboy nodded and took the unconscious Raven from him. He immediately took off into the moonlit sky.

"I'll see you two back at the tower," he grumbled.

"Kid, you're clearly in pain," Red Hood said. "Lets get some..."

"Save it," he growled. " I'll see you at the tower."

With that he brought his grappling hook and used it to get him off the building and farther away from anyone.

End Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Cover page on my tumblr


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was dark when she opened her eyes but she knew she was in the infirmary by the sounds and smells. However, she wasn't sure how or why she had ended up there. 

She gently sat up but was met by a wave of dizziness that made her grab her head and the edge of the bed.

A culmination of fatigue, nausea, and some sort of anger was making her feel just awful.

But why was she so angry? 

She blinked a few times, trying to see straight. Finally, her vision cleared and the first thing she saw was the anger.

It wasn't her own anger, she realized. It was his.

"Damian," she said carefully. 

The more she regained awareness the worse it got. He was more on the side of enraged.

"What happened?" She asked him.

He stood up with such ferocity that she felt herself jump back and farther away from him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He hissed.

She wasn't sure what he was talking about but to her immense relief, the door opened and Dick, Jon and Jason rushed in.

"Damian." Dick said, putting his arm on the man. "What are you doing?" 

The angered teenager roughly pulled his arm away.

"Fuck off Dick!" He yelled this time. "I'm getting an explanation as to why the fuck she thought it would be okay to disobey my orders."

The memories returned to her and she felt her headache become larger.

"Don't speak to me like that," Dick replied with a harsh tone. "And don't speak to her like that.”

Raven wanted to interject but her head was pounding. 

“Do you know what you’ve done!” He yelled looking at her again. “Why did you disobey my direct orders?”

Raven frowned and glared.

“I didn’t have a choice,” she responded. “My powers acted on their own. To save you.”

She tried saying that with ferocity but her voice squeaked.

“You’ve ruined everything!” He said. “Why cant you just fucking learn to control your powers!”

“Damian,” it was Jason.

Whatever Jason was trying to say fell onto deaf ears.

“Slades going to think you’re actually Raven and come after you!”

Ravens eyes widened and suddenly it felt like her breath had been snatched from inside her lungs.

“Damian!” Dick yelled. “That’s enough.”

If Damian had said anything or even looked at her, she didn’t know. All she knew is she felt a panic bubble inside her chest. 

“Fake.”

“Imposter.”

The words were being whispered in her mind by her own voice.

Suddenly the edges of her vision became black and she felt that pull again.

...

“Raven!” He yelled as he saw her begin to phase out of the room.

He couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. It had been a slip up, a mistake. He in no way meant to imply she wasn't the real Raven. He knew she was, he believed she was and quite frankly he didn’t care if she was or wasn't. 

But she did and he had never wanted to hurt her like this.

“We have to find her," he said as he felt himself panic. “We have to.”

“Damian,” it was Dick. “What you need to do is calm down first. Her communicator is here and she didn’t have her cloak. You aren’t going to find her. Best thing to do is calm down and then we will search the city.”

“Kid,” Jason added. “You having a full on anxiety attack isn’t going to help. Breathe.”

Damian nodded and took a breath.

“Dick what have I done?” He said.

Both Dick and Jason had frowns on their face.

“It's going to be okay,” Jason said. “You lost your temper but it’s going to be okay. Let's get searching.”

Damian nodded, took another breath and got up.

.......

"Fake." 

Raven woke up with a start. Looking around she noticed she was on the ground in a forest. Her body hurt like hell and she had a huge and painful gash on her arm.

It was dark so she guessed it was evening or night and it was cold.She was alone surrounded by trees and she had no idea how she even got there.

She tried to stand but was met with immense dizziness and fell back to the floor.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you," a smooth, deep voice said.

Raven looked up and out from the trees stepped a man in full armour and a half orange half black mask.

"Deathstroke," she growled.

She knew this was bad news. She couldn't let him know She was without memories. She had to get away.

"Wh-what do you want?" She said, internally cringing at stuttering. 

He stepped closer and she had nowhere to go. 

There were trees surrounding them and it was dark. The only light was the moon.

"I was curious about you, child," he said, stopping inches away from her. " After all ,I am a curious man with questions."

"I know you know that I won't answer any questions, Deathstroke," she hissed out. "So quit the pleasantries and let me leave."

She was surprised at the ferocity of her own voice but she went with it.

"Now child," he drawled. "There is no need for hostility. I'm merely curious as to what you are."

She frowned, not liking where this was going.

"A clone?" He said. "A copy? Perhaps justan imposter."

She tried to keep her face straight but she felt the minor twitch.

"I'm none of those," she growled. "I am Raven and nothing about me concerns you." 

She heard him let out a chuckle.

"Is that so," he said. "I don't believe that. That first time Raven was killed and brought back, she had her memories."

Raven couldn't hold back the shock this time. She tried to quickly change her face but he had seen it . He began to saunter over to her.

"You see, little girl," he began. "Raven and I had something in common. We were both brought back by the power of Trigon. Trigon shared information about her that makes me the person who knows her the best. You are not her."

She glared at him, trying to ignore his words.

"It took only hours for Raven to regain her full powers, regain the body she died in ,and regain her memories. You are too small, too young. She would have flown away or faded into the shadows. You haven't even attempted to heal the cuts on your arm or the injuries sustained after teleporting 50 feet in the air and falling head first into the ground. So answer my question. A clone or a fake. Perhaps even an android?"

Raven felt her head pound and the word fake kept being screamed into her mind.

"Not a very good or accurate one at that," he said, bending down to her level. 

Her head was throbbing at this point. She had to get away.

"I don't concern you," she hissed again. "Azarath metrion zinthos!"

Her dark tendrils of power unleashed at the man who was thrown back. She took that as an opportunity to run.

It was dark and almost impossible to see clearly but she kept going. She brought trees down with her powers along the way, hoping to create a diversion. 

But still her head was causing her agony.

She didn't know if he was near or far but she kept running. The moon was in the sky and the trees were in her way but she kept going until eventually she missed the log in front of her.

It caused her to flip over and roughly tumble down the hill behind it. A tree broke her fall.

Fear was starting to overwhelm her and she felt her power leaking out and spilling onto the ground.

She was holding her head in pain and in hopes she could calm down. But the woods seemed to whisper to her how useless or fake she was. 

"I'm not a fake," she whispered. 

She didn't hear the crunching leaves or shifting dirt. She didn't sense the man walking up to her.

She did however feel the hair that had fallen in front of her face get pushed back.

"Perhaps you aren't as useless as I expected," Slade said. "Calm down, Raven."

He used her name. She didn't miss that.

"Leave," she hissed. Her voice tinged with a scratchy almost demonic tone. 

Her own voice scared her, causing more of the forest to be covered in her magic.

"You haven't quite yet learned how to control the demonic part of you, have you Raven," he said, still directly in front of her. "I could help you learn how to use your powers." 

She looked to his one visible eye, a sneer on her face. Anger starting to replace the fear. Or blend in with it...

She took a breath and tried to reign in her powers. 

"I thought I wasn't Raven," she said to him. “I thought I was a fake or an imposter.”

"Oh child," he said mockingly. "I only wanted to see how far I had to go to reveal your power. You aren't something that can be cloned or copied. Nothing can mimic the demonic magic embedded in your blood, courtesy of Trigon."

" I have no connection to trigon," she hissed. "He has no control over me." 

“Perhaps not a magical connection,” he continued. “He has no control over you but he is still your father. Recreated body or not. If you were made from even a single hair of the body you lost, his blood still flows through you. You will always be a demon. A powerful one at that. But you lack control, you always struggled with it. I can teach you how to control the demonic part of your heritage.”

She glared.

“I have my friends to help me,” she said standing up. 

She was still dizzy but she had to show him she wasn't afraid. Even if she was.

“You put too much trust into the titans,” he said, stepping back. 

“They’re my friends,” she said with as much confidence as she could muster. “They’re my family, I trust them with my life.”

Slade reached into his utility belt pocket and pulled something out. He handed it to her. She did not reach to take it. 

“You should be weary of who you trust,” he said grabbing her hand and forcing whatever he had into it. “Especially when they dont trust you.”

She opened her hand to see a small little computer chip. About the size of the nail on her pinky. She looked back to Slade with confusion on her face.

“It’s a tracker," he said stepping farther back. "Courtesy of one of your friends.Im I'm betting on young Robin. We will keep in touch, Raven. And a word of advice. If you want to fly, just let yourself feel it. Don’t let your mind get distracted by the idea of flight, just do it. It will help you tremendously .Calm your mind and take flight. In the meantime I suggest you try harder to pull back your magic before it engulfs the entire forest.."

She cringed as in her distracted state, all the trees were covered in her powers.

He began walking away but he stopped right at the edge of the opening into the woods.

"And Raven," he drawled once more. "Deathstroke is what I'm called now but to you and the rest of the original Titans, I am Slade. It's more...personal."

He stepped into the shadows leaving her feeling uncomfortable.

“Creep,” she whispered under breath. 

After a few minutes, she was sure he was still somewhere watching her but it didn’t matter. She had to get home. 

She plopped down into a meditative position and chanted her mantra.

“Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,” she breathed. 

She felt the dark magic gather back into her. Opening her eyes, she saw the normal uncovered trees. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, she began to walk. She hoped civilization was the opposite way that Slade had gone. 

.... 

....

Damian was internally panicking. 

He had searched the entire city. It had been almost 24 hours since she had disappeared and she had not been seen. THere was no sign of her. 

He was on top of the tallest skyscraper hoping to catch a glimpse of her magic but nothing. 

He was so worried. 

And to make matters worse the tracker had been corrupted. Dick had been upset that he had done this again but Damian didn’t care. It was supposed to find her and when it failed, even Dick had become worried.

“Robin,” Nightwing said from behind him. “Please go get some sleep. I’ll keep looking for her but you need to rest.”

“No,” he replied. “I won't stop until I find her. It's my fault, I upset her. I have to find her and I have to apologize. I don’t want her to think that I don't care about her. I shouldn’t have said what I said.”

Nightwing frowned.

“You really like her, don't you,” he said. 

“Yes,” he replied. “I do.”

“We've already called Red Robin to try and do research on anyone who might want her," Nightwing said. "We will find her. I'm gonna head to the tower and I suggest you do too."

"I'm going patrol one more time," he replied. 

Nightwing nodded and took off into the night 

Robin took a breath and did the same.

......

It took her almost a full 5 hours to reach the pier but now she was stuck. She had no way of contacting her friends and she wasn't about to swim to the tower. 

If only she could fly. She had been trying strategies to take flight. Meditation, using her powers. So many tries had failed, she wondered if she would ever learn how to fly again. 

“Calm your mind and take flight.”

Raven frowned. She didn’t want to listen to him but...

She calmed her mind and told her powers to do it, to take flight.

She felt her feet leave the ground and her body get lifted into the air. She moved forward, it felt a little odd but soon she was over the ocean.

She was headed home.   
......

It took about 35 minutes but she did make it and she only fell into the water twice. Now it was time to go inside, however the moment she stepped on the ground the alarms rang.

Sighing and feeling exhausted, she just sat. Someone one would be out to get her momentarily. 

As she sat, she felt extremely at war with her own mind. 

They had held back such important information from her and she didn’t know what to think. She was so confused. She was always so confused. She felt the warm tears begin to trail down her cold cheeks. She felt like she had taken ten steps forward in understanding and accepting her identity but then with Slade making his appearance, she felt like she had taken thousands of steps back.

She was so far into her own thoughts that she didn’t sense the person coming up to her. She did twitch slightly when she was picked up and someone began walking her back to the tower. 

“Hey,” it was Jon. “It's gonna be okay. I’ve got you.”

She felt herself calm a bit knowing it was Jon. 

She didn’t want to face any of the others. Dick and Damian especially.

Soon they were inside and he had brought her to the infirmary. 

“Are you hurt?” He asked as he gently placed her on a bed. 

She looked at her friend. He was concerned, she could tell. 

“A little,” she said. “I hurt my head when I fell out of my portal and s...”

She was about to say Slade but she paused. 

He looked more concerned but didn’t say anything.

“Dick and Damian aren’t back yet and Jason had to head back to Gotham,” he said. “We’ve gotta call them Rae.”

She leaned her head back.

“How did you even get back on the island?” Jon asked, suddenly realizing.

She frowned again.

“I flew here,” she replied.

“Isn’t that a good thing. Why do you look so sad?”

Raven looked away. 

“Raven!” The voice of Dick yelled. “You’re back!”

He rushed over to her and hugged her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. “What happened? Where have you been?”

She stayed quiet and she knew the atmosphere of the entire room had changed. 

“I’m going to go call Damian,” Jon said knowing there was tension between the two. 

With Jon gone, she suddenly felt less calm and more angry. Angry at Dick.

“Raven,” he said, pulling back from his hug. “There’s something wrong.”

She furiously hopped off her bed and tried to leave.

Dick wasn't having it.

“Hey wait,” he said running towards the door, blocking her entrance. “Raven you can't just leave. You’re angry, I know. Damian is extremely sorry. I know...”

She scowled. 

“It's not just Damian I am mad at!!” She yelled. 

A few things in the room got engulfed in her power and were quickly destroyed.

Dick straightened up and figured out she was angry at him as well.

“Raven,” he said seriously. “You have to tell me what’s wrong.”

She glared at him, looking directly into his eyes. 

“Why did you never tell me that I’ve died before!” She yelled, tears forming. “Why did I have to find that out from Slade?!”

His face fell into a frown and she could feel his guilt. It was strong, it rolled off him in waves.

“Raven...”

“NO!” She yelled. “Why didn’t you tell me? I regained my memories right after that and now! Now i can’t even use all my so-called powers! You keep saying if I practice I will learn and I will find myself! Do you even believe that! Do you even believe I’m actually Raven!”

He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

“Of course I believe you're Raven,” he said to her. “No one could ever copy everything that made you, Raven. We kept the first death a secret because we didn’t want it to make you feel pressured to remember. We did it in your best interest.”

She felt tears run down her face. She wanted to trust him, she wanted to trust his words but now she felt so...

“Confused,” she said under her breath. 

“Raven,” he asked.

“I’m so confused,” she cried. 

“I know,” he said. “I know.”

He tried to grab her for a hug again but she pushed him away.

“I’m going to my room.”

He nodded and stepped away.

“Raven,” he said as she walked down the hall. “Please understand one thing. I know you’ve lost some trust in us but please don't let that trust go to Slade. He knows how to play mind games better than anyone I’ve ever met and that includes Batman. Please don’t make the mistake of letting him get into your head.”

She paused. 

He couldn’t see her but she felt the tears rolling down her face. She gave no indication she heard him but she knew he knew that she did. 

.....

Damian had rushed to her room as soon as he got home. Or at least he had tried, Dick had tried to stop him and warned him. 

“She’s angry, Damian,” he said. “She had an encounter with Slade and you and I both know that those can be...tough.”

Hearing that made Damians heart nearly stop. That was the absolute worst news. 

“Then she needs her friends,” he said. “And I intend to be there for her.I need to make sure she is okay for myself.”

Dick frowned.

“She’s lost some trust in all of us,” he said. “I can feel it. You need to be very careful with her right now. She’s back to doubting that she is Raven.”

Damian frowned. 

“Move out of my way, Grayson,” he said with a steely voice. “Now.”

Dick sighed and nodded.

He made quick work of walking to her room. He didn’t even bother knocking as he walked in. However he wasn't expecting to run into her shield. 

He rubbed his nose where it had hit and touched the dark magical forcefield.

“Raven,” he said. “Please let me in.”

He could see her outline through the magic, she was at her windowsill looking out. 

The shield fell for a moment and he was going to step forward but something hit him on his head. He quickly caught whatever it was.

He took a quick look at it and then he cringed. 

“Raven,” he said. “It's not what you think.”

.....

Raven felt him the moment he entered the tower. His ever so loud feelings broadcast stronger as he got closer. 

When he realized what she had thrown at him was, she felt him become slightly guilty but more surprised than anything.

“And what exactly am Ithinking,” she said with a monotone. 

“You think we don't trust you,” he said. “It was the same way Jon felt when he found out. It's not a trust thing Raven. It's a safety precaution.

She heard him take a few steps forward but she used her powers and wrapped him in them.

She flew over to him and got into his face.

“A safety precaution!” She said feeling herself tear up again. “That’s bull and you know it.”

“It’s not,” he replied. “And if that had not been turned off, I would have found you before Deathstroke did.”

She cringed at the name.

“Wait,” he said surprised. “You’re flying?”

She frowned and lowered herself to the ground.

“Slade taught me,” she said, her words feeling almost like acid.

He frowned and she felt him become anxious and also worried.

“You have to know you can't trust him,” he said. 

“I’m not stupid,” she hissed back. “I know I can't trust him. At this point I don't think I can trust anyone.”

She let him go and walked back to her windowsill. He followed her.

“You can trust me,” he said, grabbing her hands.

“You put a tracker inside my arm without even a hint of my consent,” she growled. “Slade cut it out!”

He cringed but she still didn’t feel his guilt like she thought she should have.

“You really dont think there’s anything wrong with this,” she almost growled out.

“I don't,” he said. “My father put one in all 5 of us. It's kept us safe. I was only doing it to keep you safe.”

She shook her head.

“It didn't do anything to help me,” she bitterly replied.

“I know,” he replied. “But that’s not the only thing you're mad at me about so stop pretending it is.”

She wanted to smack him but she knew his reflexes were too fast for her to do so. 

“Raven,” he sighed. “You have to stop doubting yourself. I know what I said was...well it didnt help. I’m sorry.”

She finally felt some stronger guilt but it didn’t really make her feel better. 

Suddenly he brought her into his arms. She wanted to pull away but for some reason, now she was feeling better. She felt comforted.

“I know you doubt yourself everyday,” he said. “I know that there are things we’ve kept from you that you think might help you but trust me when I say that we do what we can to help you at the safest possible speed. We don't want to overwhelm you. We..I just want you to be happy.”

She wrapped her arms around him. 

“It seems so slow,” she said. “It makes me feel like I’m not anyone. That I’m just a figment of imagination walking in a shell. I haven’t remembered anything Damian. Not a single thing.”

He embraced her tighter. He held her closer. 

“That’s not true,” he said. “That day when I found you, you remembered that last part of your mantra. That was all you, Raven.”

She looked at him with surprise. 

“Really,” she said. “I remembered my mantra?”

He nodded. 

“You are Raven and even if you weren’t, I honestly wouldn’t care. I like you for you. So please accept my apology and let's go get something to eat, I know you're hungry.”

She felt some of the doubt fall off her shoulder. She felt herself take back some of those steps. 

“Thank you,” she said looking up. “I...i feel somewhat better now.”

She reached forward to kiss on the cheek. 

...

It wouldn’t be the first time she had kissed him on the cheek. It would be the second or third...or it would have been.

He thought about what Jon was always saying. Jon knew he liked her, Dick knew he liked her. He knew he liked her. She was the only one that was oblivious and he wanted to change that.

Her lips were a hairs length away from his cheek but he turned just in time. 

It was actual magic the moment her lips touched his. He picked her up by the waist. She didn't pull away, much to his relief. Much to his pleasure, she actually kissed back, her arms wrapping around his neck.

This was going to change their dynamic but he didn't really care. He wanted this change. 

He wanted her at his side like this.

....

She was extremely surprised when he lifted her off the ground and kissed her. But she didn't hate it. 

On the contrary.

After kissing for a good long moment, he needed air. He gently pulled back. His face was flushed and she knew hers was too. 

“Lets go get something to eat,” he said again, putting her down.

She nodded. He grabbed her hand soon the two were out the door and in the kitchen. 

Things had gone wrong that day, she knew that but in the end it wasnt such a horrible day after all.

Grabbing his hand, she followed him and the two shared some pizza.

Perhaps her trust in him was a bit frayed but it would heal. She just hoped nothing got in the way.

.....

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That movie y’all. I just. That ending. 
> 
> Anyways some quick notes
> 
> Raven- physically 15\16ish  
> Jon- 15 ish  
> Damian -17ish
> 
> I imagine a two year difference between them.

Chapter 6

He took a kick straight to his gut and was pushed back to the floor. He looked up to the woman who kicked him. 

“That was impressive Raven,” he said with a smirk. “You managed to knock me down.”

She smiled and then gave him her hand to help him up. 

“I’m glad you approve , Damian,” she said confidently. “So did I pass your little test?”

He grabbed her hand and stood up. However instead of letting go, he kept her hand in his and began to lead her towards their water station.He poured them both a glass of cold water. It was refreshing after the long workout they had just endured. 

Still he didn't answer her question.

“Damian,” she whined. “Don’t be like this, did I pass your test?”

He guzzled down another glass. 

She had passed his test. With flying colors really, but he was till weary of telling her that. He had promised she could begin joining him and Jon if she could take him down without her powers. She had done it, even though he had tried to win, she had bested him in the end. 

And all it took was one win. 

“Damian,” she said, poking him in his shoulder. “answer me please.”

“I just don't want you to get hurt,” he said, grabbing her poking finger. “You know that right.”

She smiled and grabbed the hand that was grabbing hers. 

“I know,” she said. “But you can't keep me trapped in this tower like rapunzel. I need to fight.”

“When did you read rapunzel?” he asked her with a cocky grin.

Her eyes widened and her face broke out into a grin. 

“Probably when I was a child,” she said happily. 

Her memories hadn’t quite returned but each day she would recall things that were not quite memories of them or her childhood, just events she knew had happened. Each time she would smile and it would compel him to kiss her.

So he did.

His lips touched hers and then they were kissing. 

“Get a room!” a young male voice yelled from across the room they were in.

Raven pulled away and then he heard Jon shriek.

“Raven!” he said with a laugh. “That hurt.”

“You deserve it,” Damian said with snark. 

Jon flew to them.

“Haha,” he said . “But I’ll answer the question Dami refuses to answer, yes you passed.”

Damian frowned but Raven smiled. 

“I know,” she said. “I just want to hear him say it.”

Jon punched Damian in the arm, receiving a glare from the usually serious teen. 

“Come on Dami,Rae wants to hear you say it, I do too!” he said to him. 

Damian huffed. He knew at this point he didn't have a choice. He wanted Raven to have the freedom to make her own choices. He wanted her to be free. She had stayed back because she respected him, he wanted to respect her too. 

“Raven,” Damian began. “You passed the tests. You can join us on our next mission.”

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I’ll be careful,” she said happily. “Besides, I‘ve got the two of you to protect me and now you have me to help protect you two.”

“Damn right!” Jon said, hugging her. 

“Jon,” she said with her annoyed tone. 

“Right,” he said. “I hug too tightly.”

Damian rolled his eyes but he couldn't quite hold back a smile. 

The blaring of the alarms caught them all by surprise but the excitement was quickly evident in the room. 

“I guess it's time to debut the new Teen Titan Trio,” Damian said to his two teammates. “Let’s go.”

.....

Raven was holding up very well against their current foe(s).

Even throughout the years the Hive 567 hadn’t ceased to exist. They would grow or shrink, change up etc. but in the end Mammoth, Gizmo and Billy numerous were still pains in the asses. Today they had the addition of that roidrage loser Adonis and a set of siblings who went by Sis and Biff. 

“What is with these suped up weirdos?” Raven asked as she shielded all three of them from some sort of nuclear blast that was emitted from the boy named Biff. 

“I don't know,” Robin said annoyed. “ Those idiots are always finding new recruits that never last. Usually they’re as big losers as they are but these two kids are formidable.”

Raven frowned. The two teenagers were formidable but it was the man in the red suit that made her nervous. 

He seemed like nothing but he just made her uncomfortable. 

Suddenly her shield fell and all three Teen Titans took the last bit of energy from the girl's power. 

Raven was pushed far back, Superboy had managed to get Robin before he went through a building, thankfully. 

She had barely managed to avoid the two giant hands of the monstrous beast of man Robin had called Mammoth. 

“I thought you were dead,goth girl,” he said with his roaring voice. “You look different.”

Raven used her powers to send him flying back with a grunt.

“I am different,” she said rolling her eyes. “But I have a feeling that all of you are still the same.”

She was almost hit by the burning hot nuclear blast that Bif seemed able to send out but with a wave of her powers, she blocked it out. 

It still hurt but she thought she was doing a pretty good job at fighting.

“Aren’t you a doll,” the boy said. “What may I be calling you, darling?”

He had a country sounding drawl and was pale white and blonde. He acted like a southern gentlemen but she could feel that he was a horrible person.

“You should ditch the Arab looking fella, a nice girl like you should be with a real god-fearing man like me,” he said stepping closer.

And there it was. Raven rolled her eyes and sent a blast of her dark magic. It caught him by surprise and hit him straight in the chest, knocking him into a car and then into unconsciousness.”

“Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,” she changed, summoning a pair of magical power neutralizing cuffs.

However in her distraction she hadn’t sensed the danger coming towards her. 

She was punched and shoved by an extreme force but before she could even think to stop herself from crashing into anything, her entire body was grabbed by the giant mechanical hands of the red suited creep. 

He had her pinned down and was looking at her almost like he was in awe. 

“It is you,” he said purringly. “A little younger but man, I don't mind my pussy on the younger side when they have legs like yours.”

Raven cringed and felt nauseated at the lust rolling off of the overly muscled creep. 

“Get off of her,” she heard Robin yell. 

The mans mood soured and Raven knew he would take it out on Robin.

He turned around, still holding her down and caught Robin as he lunged.

Raven knew what would come next and suddenly her power was leading her and causing a giant dark magical manifestation of a bird to push away the perverted man away. 

He grunted with pain and fell unconscious but he wasn't her concern. 

“Robin,” she exclaimed as she jumped over to him. “Are you okay?”

He had a pained expression but nodded.

“Good job,” he said. “How did you manage that?”

She didn't quite have the answer to that so she shrugged.

“I just wanted to protect you,” she said. “That creep was going to crush you...”

Robin nodded and the two stood up.

By this point Superboy had taken down the remaining foes and they were being cuffed by the proper authorities. 

“Raven!” the excited boy yelled. “You did amazing and look at the minimal damage! Bats will sure be happy about not having to pay for this.”

It made Raven smile having been praised by both boys. It made her feel like she was doing a good job. 

It was making her feel more human.

“Lets go get some food,” Robin said. “We can have a small celebration for a successful first mission.”

Superboy lit up and Raven could feel those parts of her that felt empty, feel not so empty anymore. 

“Lets go,” she said. “I kind of feel like eating pizza.”

Robin gave her his usual smile and nodded. 

“I know a place!” Superboy added.

.....

People stared at the trio as if it was abnormal to have them visit this pizza joint. It annoyed Robin to no end. It was literally occupied by the titans since Nightwings time. Even Red Robin’s team used it as their celebratory space. 

But then again, he had been labeled the scary Robin. Or perhaps they were staring at the girl who “looked like the goth chick from years ago”. Whatever it was, it still annoyed Robin. 

Ravens comfort in the little pizza shaped balcony made it worth it though. She was happy. She and Superboy were chatting (or well, Superboy was chatting and Raven was listening) and she was just so, at ease. 

It almost made his worries go down the drain. Almost. 

He was still highly upset at the way their adversaries had treated her. 

That Bif boy had hit on her and he wanted to tear his throat out but worse, Adonis had actually laid his hands on her. Creeps like Adonis were the reason he hadn’t wanted Raven to go out in the first place. 

He was going to have to work extra hard at ensuring her safety. She was his girlfriend after all. 

He internally smiled at the thought of her being his girlfriend. He honestly felt so lucky that she was his now and he was hers. She was smart, beautiful, funny and so caring. As he watched her interact with his (admittedly) best friend, he couldn't help but feel lucky for his current life. 

Well as lucky as he could be. He still knew danger was lurking around every corner. He would have to keep extra vigilante. For her sake and the sake of their team.

"What's got your head in the clouds?" Raven said, catching his attention with a quick nudge at his arm. 

"You know Rob," Superboy added. "He's post analyzing the fight so he can find ways of training us to fight villains in the future." 

Robin rolled his eyes behind his domino mask.

"Robin," she said gently. "Don't overthink it. What will be , will be. I know that creep Adonis got too close but you know it wasn't the first or last time this will happen. Relax and have a slice of your strange vegan pizza."

He kept a serious face but nodded. She was right but it didn't really help him ease his concerns.

....

Tortured screams finally ceased to come out of the man. 

"How boring?" Sebastian yawned. "Mother!"

An older woman with a grim expression walked into to the  
highly decorated throne room.

"Yes your lordship," she said kneeling in fear.

Sebastion stood making the entire occupants of the room tremble with fear and anxiety.

"How many of the incompetent casters remain?" he asked. 

The woman looked up to the man.

"None your lordship," she replied. "He was the last . " 

The scary young man nodded and with a deranged smile took a seat.

"Now, what is the status on finding my bride?" He asked.

"She has been spotted, my lordship and..."

The tone of the room suddenly broke into stunned and silent fear as the man rose from his throne, an enraged look upon his face.

"She has been spotted and I haven't been made aware until bow," he yelled rushing to the terrified woman. 

"Yes my lord," the woman said terrified and desperate. "It was a new development and I was..argh."

The woman the man called mother had no time to complete her sentence as her heart was ripped from her chest. 

The servants he kept at his beck and call all had their heads down , hoping not to provoke him.

"Someone find me a new suitable, competent mother and acquire my betrothed . NOW!!"

The entire room scrambled to get his word done.

Sebastian sat back on this throne with a smirk knowing full well he would have his prized bride soon.

....

Friday evenings usually consisted of movie nights and this Friday was no different.

Raven was leaning against Damian on the lazy boy chair, Jon was on the couch with Dick and Mar'i who had come over for a visit.

It was calm and peaceful and for that, Raven was extremely grateful. 

Dick would give them a little glance every few minutes. He was curious about their new relationship but felt awkward asking. So he would just glance and make a strange face.

It amused Raven.

Two more missions had occurred and had gone well. Everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves.They were well into the movie , an action comedy, when Raven felt...off.

She felt like she needed to go somewhere but for some reason it felt wrong. The unease caused her to fidget and shake.

"Raven," Damian said, glancing at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, her voice trembling." I think I might just go to bed. I suddenly feel unwell."

The movie had been paused and everyone was looking at her with worry.

"I'll walk you to your room," Damian said standing up and then helping her.

"Goodnight," she said to the rest of the room.

A chorus of good nights was heard as she walked towards hsr room. With each step she felt a bit worse until she almost couldnt take it.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Damian asked, helping her to the bed. 

It had become dark and she could see the stars from her window. For some reason it was as if her body wanted to go towards them but she just knew she should fight that feeling.

"It's nothing,” she said laying down. “I just feel nauseous. Maybe something I ate or my powers are doing something weird. Can you close my blinds?”

He did as he was asked but she sensed Damians worry growing. She had said the wrong thing.

“If it's your powers, then it's not nothing,” he replied. “I'm going to stay with you tonight, make sure you are fine.”

Raven felt her face flush but she also felt a sense of reassurance. 

“That's just an excuse to get into my bed,” she joked.

He laid next to her and kissed her forehead. 

“Don't be funny,” he said hugging her close. “It doesn't work on me. Just sleep, you have a fever by the way. So something is definitely wrong.”

He was more worried now then before and Raven felt bad. She didn't want to worry him.

“I'm sure it will pass by morning,” she replied.

“If it doesn't, I’m getting Grayson to call Zatanna or Constantine in,” he replied. “They might be able to help.

Raven huffed. 

“Zatanna wouldn't help me,” she said. 

“She’s been getting better,” he said. “So it's honestly a maybe. Plus she likes Grayson. Thinks he's handsome.”

Raven let out a small giggle but another wave of nausea and the feeling of needing to leave assaulted her senses.

“Breathe out,” Damian said pushing her hair from her face. “Just let it pass. If you need to vomit, then do it. I am here to assure that you are okay.”

His words and his dedication was comforting. 

“I feel like I need to go somewhere,” she admitted. “But while my body physically wants to go, its like my powers and my conscious knows I can't.”

“I’m going to call Constantine tomorrow myself,” he replied. “I'll be here for you so relax and try to sleep. 

She nodded and let herself drift off into an uncomfortable sleep.

.....

Damian kept a watchful eye on her as she slept. It had been about two hours now and every so often she would shudder or start trembling. Her fever hadn’t broken and she had actually begun sweating. He had uncovered them a long time ago and had turned on the fans. 

He had been weary to open her windows after she confessed what she was feeling. He knew it was obviously magic trying to compel her , so a compulsion spell. Unfortunately he did not have any magic abilities and couldn’t help her in that regard. He would do what he could.

He had stood up to go grab a cooling wash cloth, it was a quick trip to her bathroom. However, when he returned moments later, she was sitting up, her eyes open but unfocused.

“Raven,” he asked cautiously. 

She turned to him, her unfocused eyes trying to focus. Her skin was extremely pale and she looked clammy. Her long hair that she had been braiding was slightly moistened from sweat and some parts were standing haphazardly in different directions.

“Damian,” she almost grounded. “Make it stop.”

She tried to stand up only to fall onto the floor, he didn't get to her on time. When he did get to her he noticed her powers were grabbing onto her in a bruising grip.

“Damian!” she cried. “It's hurting.”

“Jon!” he started yelling. “Jon! Come here!”

He had reached her at this point and was gently picking her up. Her powers had tried to pull at her again but once he was there it was as if they were surrounding them.

Her bedroom door crashed open and Jon and Dick (who he hadn’t known was still there) ran in.

“What’s happening?” Dick asked as he ran towards them. 

“Something is trying to compel her, her powers aren’t letting her but it's causing it to clash painfully,” he said hugging her close. “I don't know what to do!”

“Hand her to me,” Dick commanded. “We have a room in the tower that should help her.”

Damian reluctantly handed over his girlfriend. 

"Go get Zatanna on the line," Dick told Jon. "Tell her we need Constantine. "

"On it," Jon said, flying to the communications room. 

Dick led the way to the elevator and the two males headed down. 

Damian could see Raven shaking in his arms. She was petite as it was but to be hunched up and being carried, it made her look vulnerable. 

“We’re here,” Dick said, kicking open a door.

He led them to the disaster room. Or at least that’s what Damian had thought it was. He had explored every inch of the tower when he moved in and this place screamed disaster room. He had no idea it was a room to keep her safe. 

“Push in the code, dyp[ytohpm,” he said. 

Damian did as told and Dick entered the room and gently placed Raven on an uncomfortable looking cot.

“Cozy,” he said annoyed. 

“I know it's not really the most comfortable but if you want, I can bring down some blankets and pillows your highness,” Dick sassed. 

Damian sneered but sat on the floor , his head facing hers. She was holding her own head in pain and was still shaking. 

"Do you want me to bring you a cot too," Dick asked him, seriously this time.

He nodded. It would be a long night but he knew he couldn't leave her side. He was in this for the long run. For Her.

End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Damian replaced a cooling wet towel on her head. 

It had been a long, long Day.

"Good news," John Constantine announced. "I've found it."

Damian looked at the man.

Constantine, Dick, Victor Stone, Zatarra and his father had all come to help.

Constantine had said he felt the compulsion spell the moment he found himself here. He explained it as being a widely spread spell that was coming from far away. His father's Intel had also found that the magic lingering in the air had begun to sicken many and cause electrically powered objects to go haywire.So Zatarra had no choice but to help. She was still being a challenge when it came to Raven. This only solidified her belief that Raven would bring problems.

Damian didn't care what she thought though..he just wished his father didn't either.

"Can you remove the spell?" Batman asked. 

"Already workin on it," the scruffy British man replied. "Will be gone in about an hour."

Damian let out a breath of relief. 

"Damian," his father called. "Come with me. You and I need to talk."

Damian sucked that breath right back in. This couldn't be good.

"Victor," he said. "You will notify me if there are any changes with her, correct?" 

"Of course kid," Victor replied with a knowing smirk.

Damian followed his father outside the room and down the hall to his quarters.

Once inside his father took off the cowl. Damian frowned knowing this was a serious matter.

"Damian," he said softly. "You know it's not safe to be in a relationship with a teammate, let alone a teammate with magic."

He usually appreciated his father's 'to the point' attitude but right now was not the time. 

"First of all," Damian began. "That's only a problem the Justice League seems to face. Second Dick and Kori. Third, I do what I want."

His father glared and he glared back.

"Raven has been here for months now and we have grown to have a close bond. To Jon she is a close friend and to me she is even more so. Nothing you say is going to change my mind."

"You are my son, " he replied. "Your business will always be my business. I have a duty to keep you safe. This girl has always been unstable and I do not want you in the middle of whatever is going to happen."

Damian rolled his eyes.

"Fourth and final, father," he began. "I may still be considered a teenager but I am more than capable of protecting myself and my team. I'm ending this conversation now. You don't have to accept my relationship with her. I don't need your approval or anyone else's. She's been through a lot and I have chosen to be the one to be there for her."

His father gave him that look that tended to make people listen but to Damian, it didn't matter.

"You're also one to talk about dangerous women," Damian sassed back. "Not one woman you've dated has been what you consider a good woman. My own mother probably being the worst of them all. I'm going back and I will not have this conversation again."

With that , Damian left his room and headed back to the saferoom where Dick was waiting outside, blocking his entrance.

"He give you that talk?" he asked. "He gave me the same one with Kori. He'll get over it eventually. He's one to talk though. I am pretty sure he's had a fling with Zatarra and Diana at some point."

Damian sneered.

"I could care less," he replied. "Let me in."

Dick made a worried face.

"Can't let you do that," he replied. "Constantine is performing the spell and it's having some side effects."

As Dick said that, he heard a loud scream.

Damian rushed at his older brother.

"Get the fuck out of the way," he said sending punches and kicks. 

Dick was able to dodge and avoid him and then managed to subdue him, much to Damians rage.

"What the hell are they doing to her!" He yelled as he was pressed against the floor. "Why are you letting them do this!?"

"Damian calm down," he yelled back. "Vic is in there making sure she is okay. The spell was stronger than anticipated and taking it off is painful but it’s the only way!”

He continued to try to fight. 

“Damian,” Dick said struggling. “Please. She will be okay. Do you honestly think I would leave her in incapable hands or leave her in harm's way! Come on Damian.”

Damian finally managed to elbow Dick in the face, causing the man to stumble back.

“Goddammit Damian,” he hissed.

Damian, however, was not listening and instead was opening the door. 

Once opened he promptly crashed into Zatanna.

“What are you doing to her!” He yelled, going to grab her. 

Luckily for her, Dick had come in and held him back.

“Oh bugger all,” the voice of Constantine said, running out. “Calm down, will you. She will be okay. You can go see her but she’s going to be tired, that spell took a lot out of her. Out of all of us. You’re welcome, lad.”

Damian said nothing as he rushed into the room.

“Nightwing,” John said as soon as Damian had left. “I think I may have found out some more things about the girl.”

......

Damian had just finished braiding her hair. She would appreciate it not being a mess when she woke up. She had wanted to cut it but he had made an offhand comment on how he liked it, so to his appreciation, she kept it long and braided.

Damian was about to grab a soaked cloth and wash the sweat (and blood) off her face when she started to stir. 

“Ugh,” she groaned. “What happened?”

Damian helped her sit up and handed her a glass with water. 

“You were cursed,” he said plainly. “Someone’s made their move to try to get to you.”

He was still unhappy and worried about that fact but to him it also just meant that he had to train harder and work harder to protect his teammates. They were a small and young trio but this was still his team. He would always make sure they were safe. 

“It must have been a strong spell,” Raven replied. “All of me is sore. Not even your training gets me this bad.”

He smiled at her. His kind and gentle smile that was reserved only for her at this point.

“It was removing the spell that hurt you , apparently,” he said. “Constantine and Zatarra were here but they had to leave. Are you hungry?”

She nodded, so he stood to go and grab the plate of sandwiches Jon had prepared earlier for her awakening.

“Here,” he said. “Jon made them.”

She smiled and took one.

“Did you guys find out who placed the spell?” She asked between bites.

“My father and constantine have some suspicions,” he replied. “But they refused to tell me so no. Not yet.” 

“Damian,” she said looking at him seriously. “I want to tell you not to worry but I already know you’re beyond that. We’ll get through this, okay?”

He wanted to say he knew that but when she said he was beyond worried, she was right. He knew all the risks of their occupations but that didn’t make the danger any less worrying.

“Would it be bad to say that I kind of want to go to sleep again,” she said, yawning. 

He gave her a half smile.

“It's been a long day,” he said. “Scoot over, there is room for both of us.”

She quietly giggled and moved over. He hopped onto the bed and gave her a kiss. Soon enough both young teens were asleep in each other’s embrace. 

It had been a long day but at least the night would be peaceful.

....

"You must be aware that it is beneath me, as your leader, your lord, to have to be the one to fetch my bride."

The room was quiet and filled with the suffocating feel of fear. 

"Of course my glorious master," the young woman given the title of mother, said. "We would never expect your majesty to step foot into that dirty city."

The young woman felt her heart drop as the teenaged boy stood.

"Then why is my fiance not here," he growled. 

All the occupants of the room stood still like statues. 

"My lord," she pleaded. "The spell was working but it was removed by someone with strong magic.."

"Who placed the spell ," he asked.

The entire room turned to an old man.

"My gracious lord," he pleaded. "I was unaware that there were others capable of such strong magic in their midst. I can do bet..."

Eyes widened as the man fell dead without his head. 

"Mother," Sebastion said in an aloof yet fluid tone. "I suggest you do better in your next attempt to bring me my beautiful bride to be. It is your second and last chance."

The terrified young mother nodded.

"Of course my lord," she said as she kneeled. "She will be yours soon."

End  
Short chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is struggling. Sorry in advance if it gets put on hiatus.

Chapter 8

They were fading away and she wasn't sure why nor could she seem to be able to do anything to stop it. 

She looked on as the world seemed to fade and fade away.No scratch that. It wasn't them that were fading.

It was her. She was the one being pulled away.

Soon the setting of their TV room faded and turned into rocks. Nothing but sharp and pointy rocks and they were digging into her.

Rocks and sand and dirt. It was covering her, it was suffocating her and she needed to get out but she couldn't seem to be able to do anything. It's like she couldn't move anything but her body was reacting to being suffocating. Her powers exploded and she was floating up and falling to the solid, carpeted ground. 

Her power had engulfed everything. She was freezing. She was completely naked.  
But then she felt something. Someone had placed a cover on her shoulders and she felt so warm.

Then it began to fade again and she felt like the body she had was gone. Now she was...just a soul wandering around.

No...not wandering. Trapped.

There were two sickly yellow eyes staring at her. A man. He touched her. Or well he tried to touch whatever she was but his fingers phased through her.

She could see his mouth forming words but she couldn't hear. 

The scene faded again.

She was in the dirt again but this time she hurt. She hurt so much, she just wanted to close her eyes. She felt more dirt begin to cover her and she felt sad and lonely. She wanted to sleep.

So she did.

...

Damian was trying to gently shake her awake but she seemed to be stuck in her nightmare.

He had taken to sleeping with her every night now. While her control on her soul powers was almost perfect and she was actually happy. She still struggled with the nightmares and they had been bad since the summoning spell on her three weeks ago. 

Tonight seemed to be a particularly bad nightmare. She was shaking and digging her nails into her hands. It was so bad she had started to bleed and nothing he did would wake her. At this point all he could do was keep her hands open or digging into him instead. He didn't mind the pain.

He watched as her face seemed to get more and more worried until suddenly her eyes popped open and she sprang up in panic.

"Raven," he said gently.

She was not fully aware and this could go very wrong if not handled correctly.

"Raven," he repeated as he gently tapped her shoulder. "It's okay."

She took a breath out and came into full awareness.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied. 

Her voice was shaky and rasp. He grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her.

"You need water," he told her.

She nodded and gulped it down.

"I saw yellow eyes," she replied after taking a deep breath. "That's all I can remember." 

Damian pushed her back down to the bed.

"Go back to sleep," he told her. "Don't stress over those eyes. Who's ever they are, I will never let them hurt you."

She nodded and let her eyes close. She drifted off to sleep fast but he kept awake the rest of the night to make sure she was okay.

...

A few hours later saw Raven waking up to find herself tucked into Damian.

She felt herself flush. This was an extremely intimate position and while she loved how it felt, it also made her feel nervous.

"I can feel your heart rate speeding up," he mumbled into her ear. "What's up?"

She turned so she could face him.

He was so handsome. She had seen some pictures of him from years prior and back then he was cute but she could tell he had really grown into himself. Tall, strong symmetrical features and a strong amount of confidence in himself.

"It's just really warm," she replied. "Did you get any sleep?"

He shook his head and she frowned.

"I'm going to get ready for the day. It's barely 5 am so you should sleep in today." 

She sat up and stretched but she could feel his eyes on her and some defiance in his mood.

"Don't argue with me Damian," she scolded. "Go to sleep. I'm gonna get started on some breakfast . Come down at nine thirty."

She heard him scoff and he was getting up again but she used her powers to push him back.

"Stay." She commanded as she leaned over him. 

"Fine," he replied. "But I'll be down by 9."

She rolled her eyes and then gave him a spontaneous kiss. He tried to deepen it but she pulled back.

There was no need to get him any sort of excited. She knew he was exhausted.

"Sleep," she sajd again as she closed the door.

Once out and in the shower , her mind wandered. 

She wanted to not think about the yellow eyes but she couldn't. It's like they were looking deep into her soul. Trying to touch her. Trying to grab her. Whoever they belonged to, they didn't have good intentions....quite the opposite.

She finished her shower and made her way down to the kitchen. Jon was sitting at the breakfast nook, a bowl of sugary cereal in front of him.

"Morning Raven!" He said with his mouthful.

His joyous personality made her smile. 

"Morning," she said as she summoned some eggs and various other things she needed. "I'm going to make some pancakes and eggs with bacon. I assume this is barely your first bowl so save some room."

He smiled and nodded.

"Gonna make Damian his nasty vegan pancakes?" He asked.

She nodded. She had learned to make those just for him.

She began to mix some batter for both types of pancakes when the yellow eyes suddenly winked at her from inside the batter. She jumped back and felt her powers react in fear causing the batter to explode everywhere.

"Whoa there," Jon said hopping of his seat to help her. "You okay."

She shook her head. Something was off again.

"I think whoever is trying to get me is trying again," she replied. "I can hardly sleep now."

Jon gave her a worried look.

"Does damian know?" He asked.

She nodded and started mixing another bowl of batter.

"He does," she continued. "He's trying to help me but I think it's time I bite the bullet and ask for some help from Zatarra. I just hope she'll be up to it." 

"She won't have a choice," Damians voice said from the doorway.

Raven frowned slightly. She had not wanted him to hear her.

“I'll ask Dick to ask her,” He said kissing her head.

“You should be asleep,” she said as she flipped a pancake. 

“Yeah lover boy,” Jon added. “It's rude to eavesdrop.”

  
Damian shrugged and took a seat at the table.

“I got plenty of rest,” he replied. “But back to the conversation. I’ll call Dick later. Zatarra likes him so if he asks she might listen.”

Raven nodded and continued with making the breakfast. 

“It's going to be okay Raven,” Damian insisted. 

She nodded and began to pour some tea.She really hoped things would improve. But as the tea settled in the cup, those yellow eyes were staring at her again from the fragrant liquid. She wasn't sure hope would be enough.

...

....

  
The rest of the day had gone well. They had breakfast, stopped a robbery and saved a family from a fire. Overall good.

The only downside was that Dick had come over to get the details on Ravens dilemma. 

“Yellow eyes?” He asked.

She shook her head and frowned.

“Yes,” she replied. “The man has yellow eyes. That’s the only thing I can remember from the nightmares.”

Dick had a frown on his face as well. 

“None of the yellow eyes baddies I know with yellow eyes are magical,” he admitted. “So this might be something new. Probably something to do with your father.”

Raven cringed. As the months had passed by she had done a lot of research on her father. Dick had kept all her books and diaries and had handed them back to her. 

Her father was a monster. Slade had explained him the best , much to her displeasure. Her heritage really was something that had her worried. And the possibility that it could be some cult of her fathers causing all of this, well that worried her even more. 

Her mind slipped into a dark place whenever she thought about her father. He was a monster, a demon. The incarnation of evil itself and she was made from that. Thinking of him made any progress she had in trusting herself and her powers seem to reverse.

It was always 1 step forward and 10 steps back. The lack of sleep wasn't helping either. 

“I don't understand what their motive is,” she said. “If they wanted to get me , why don't they just come to get me? It's like they want me to go myself.”

Dick looked to be in deep thought.

“It doesn't make sense,” he began. “But villainous motives hardly ever do. I’ll see if I can Zee to find some sort of spell to keep them out of your dreams.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “I appreciate it Dick.”

He patted her shoulder and smiled. 

“I’m always here for you Raven,” he replied. “Always.”

She nodded with a smile on her lips.

“It's getting late,” he said looking at his wrist watch. “I have to get home now but I’ll call Zee in the morning. Try to get some good sleep tonight.”

She nodded but knew that wouldn't be the case.

“Goodnight,” she said as she headed to her room.

“Night,” he replied.

....

Raven slowly made her way back to her room. She was tired as usual but she didn't quite want to go to bed. So she took a detour to the roof. 

The fresh air would do her good. 

She plopped down in the little garden section of the roof and looked at the sky. It was starry tonight and it made her feel calm. She stayed staring at them for a good hour. 

“It's nice out tonight, isn’t it,” a voice said from behind her.

She didn't need to look back to see it was Damian. She knew his voice and his presence.

“It is,” she replied. 

She felt him sit next to her.

“It's been almost a month since the attack on my mind,” she said suddenly. “And i still can't seem to get over it. Its like the lack of any more attacks has made me paranoid. Someones obviously after me and I feel helpless. I’m supposed to be this overpowered demon girl and yet I can't even get over some nightmares. I feel like a broken record having to tell people how confused I am. I feel so useless and weak when I should be strong”

Damian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her in. 

“No one thinks you are useless and weak, and you are strong,” he said. “You’ve been advancing in your powers. You have better control. No one expects you to get it right away or even after years. It could take decades and it wouldn't matter. I'm by your side."

"Thank you," she replied with a smile. 

It was good to hear that but something in her gut told her things were about to get uglier than before.

.....

Her plan wasn't foolproof. She knew this. But still, she was putting everything into it. Once it was set in motion the demon would have no choice.

And if she failed she would take them down with her.

  
End


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes. It's back. Got some inspiration.

**Chapter 9**

**Four red eyes replaced the two violet one's. And suddenly the beautiful girl became a monster.**

**A monster that engulfed everything in her dark demonic power. He watched in horror as it got Nightwing, then Superboy and then his father. Finally it reached him.**

**The demon looked at him. A crooked smile showing her pointed teeth.**

......

Damian woke up with a speeding heart rate. 

He normally did have nightmares but usually he was able to realize this and get out of them. 

This time however, the entire thing followed through. It had been the fourth one as well. 

He looked to his side at the girl who seemed to fuel the nightmares and frowned. It wasn't her fault, he knew, and he had kept these nightmares he had been having a secret from her. The only other person who knew was Zatanna and only because he wanted to make sure he wasn't being used against Raven.

Zatanna had said nothing was wrong with either him or Raven. 

And while he thought that would make him feel better, Zatanna just had to give her two cents on the nightmares. 

  
  


_ “It could be a premonition, Damian,” she said to him. “Just be careful.” _

Damian didn't want to think of it like that. So he pushed it aside and leaned down to kiss his girlfriend's forehead. Whatever would come of this, they would handle and they would handle it together. 

She began to wake up after the peck on her head. 

“Hello,” she said with a smile. 

“Hello,” he said back.

She was still pale and fatigued from the nightmares. It had put a strain on the trio and had slightly effected their fighting. 

“How did you sleep?” He asked. 

“Better,” she told him. “I feel more rested today.”

He nodded.

“Any nightmares?”

She frowned.

“Yes,” she said. “But different this time. I can't really remember what they were about but they were there?”

Damian nodded and stood up.

“Let's go out today,” he said. “Just you and me, a date.”

She smiled and nodded. 

“That sounds nice.”

............

  
  


The date had gone off without a hitch. The two had thouroughly enjoyed themselves and were now in a hormone induced make out session in his room.

He was of course respectful of her boundaries but today she was being more adventurous. 

His hand was on her breast and his other was about to venture lower when the alarms began to ring.

"Darn," she said as they pulled apart.

He smirked and began to suit up.

"Darn indeed," he told her as he passed her the cape that had fallen onto the floor. "But duty calls."

She smiled at him and normally he would have smiled back but then her face turned into that demonic red and she had four eyes.

She looked demonic. Evil.

"Damian," he heard her worried voice say. "Are you okay?"

He snapped out of it and her face turned back to its normal and beautiful self.

"Yes," he replied. " let's go."

This was the first time this had ever happened and for some reason all he could think of was the word premonition.

......

If all went according to plan. She would survive. She took a deep breath in and finished placing the bait.

They were both tired and doubtful. Her spell had worked.

So this had to work too. 

It had to.

.....

The feeling of being rested disappeared after fighting for five consecutive hours.

Someone had freed the jail and the trio was left with the aftermath.

The easy criminals were all locked back up but now the exhausted group was up against Adonis, Bif and a villain she had yet to meet.

This nee villain. She didn't like him one bit.

The way he looked at her put Raven on edge. It was as if he was staring right into her with more contempt than she had ever faced.

"Don't engage with him," Robin commanded. "I'll deal with that maniac, you take Bif. Superboy you take Adonis."

Raven nodded and went after the boy.

"Well if it ain't you," he said with an arrogant smirk. "Here for more, beautiful."

She ignored his taunts and quickly flew up against him. 

He tried to fight back but she was much stronger than last time. He struggled against her.

"Fucking bitch," he growled when she managed to subdue him. "I'll fucking kill you you whore."

She was about to respond when she was suddenly knocked to the side by a painful burst of hot energy.

  
  


She didn't realize how far back she'd been pushed and by the time she had it was too late. There was a heavy boot on her back and then someone was grabbing her hair.

"I thought I'd never get my hands on you but look here. My lucky day."

It was the criminal Robin told her to avoid. 

Dr. Light.

Robin had been beyond adamant that she avoid him at all costs and now as she faced him, she knew why.

The man was crazy. He was beyond insane. She could feel all his emotions as he loudly broadcasted with no control over any of his impulses.

Anger, excitement, resentment , lust and a cacophony of warning bells bit her senses like a truck. 

"Get away," she said, using her powers to blast him off.

It worked momentarily but he was faster than she expected and soon caught up.

His entire being seemed to distract her senses and she felt herself become vulnerable.

And the things she was sensing from Dr. Light made her feel sick.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said with his sickening smirk. 

Something about the way he approached her and the look on her face made her skin crawl. Then when he bent to her level and grabbed her, the world went red.

......

  
  


Robin finished handling Adonis while Superboy handled Biff. And while they had succeeded all he could think of was Raven.

He couldn't see her or Light anymore and that made his heart drop. 

" I'm going to go find Raven," he told Superboy. 

He was about to take a step when there was a flash of red that hit the sky and the ground about half a mile away became encased by darkness.

"I don't think finding her is going to be a problem," Superboy said with a worried look on his face. 

Robin immediately began running towards the energy and then was scooped up by Superboy.

"We need to get there faster," he told him.

Robin nodded and Superboy flew off.

...

The two reached her and were startled to find Raven standing over an arrogant but also frightened Dr. Light.

She was standing or more like flying high in the air. Her magic was leaking in tendrils of darkness slowly reaching the man who was slowly regaining his confidence.

This wouldn't bode well. For either.

Robin couldn't hear what Dr.Light said to her but suddenly Ravens power angrily erupted.

"Superboy stop her!" He yelled. 

" On it," he replied.

Superboy flew at the demon with tremendous force and speed and Robin ran as fast as he could.

He didn't watch as the kryptonian made impact with his girlfriend but he did make it on time to see her on the ground being held down by him. Light was gone but some residual dark magic was still making the area around them....

Scary.

He thought back to his dreams and he frowned.

.....

The red disappeared when she felt herself suddenly tackled .

Her eyes refocused and she could see Jon above her.

"You need to calm down Raven," he was saying. "Calm down."

"Calm," she said confused.

Why did she need to calm down?

Oh right. Dr. Light. He wanted to...hurt her.

She looked around but didn't see the madman.

"You're okay," Jon said with a calming smile. "He's gone." 

She felt a sudden calmness in her when he said that. She felt safe again

"Did I really lose control ?" She asked.

He was about to answer when she felt herself pulled up. Or more like yanked to standing up.

"What was that?"

It was Damian. 

She could feel that he was enraged.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You became a fucking monster!" He said. "How could you not control yourself."

Raven felt taken back by his anger.

"We're already having a difficult time," he growled. " What happened to controlling your powers!? What happened to everything we worked on?! I can't have you turning into..into ...into a monster on top of having to worry about everything else regarding you?"

She felt as if the world around her had suddenly fallen apart?

Monster...

"Are you going to answer me!" He demanded.

"Go to hell," she growled as she let her power envelop her and transport her away.

......

"What the hell is your problem?" Jon hissed. 

Damian stood in the spot Raven had just occupied, regret laced in his frown.

"You talk about her losing control," Jon said, anger in each word. "But the only monster I see is you! You know exactly what Dr. Light was threatening her with. She was terrified! And you called her the monster?" 

He couldn't quite get any words out and just stood there.

"You need to learn not to be such a jerk sometimes," Jon continued. "Or you're gonna lose her."

With that he flew away, leaving Damian alone with his thoughts.

...

Raven found herself back in the forest. She had her head on her knees, her arms hugging them close to her chest. Her mind was running a mile a minute and she had a horrible migraine.

She felt like shit.

All the memories of what had occurred had sunk back into her conscience.

She would have murdered Dr.Light. her powers were a second away from reacting as he got closer to her. She knew he wasn't going to stand a chance. If it hadn't been for Jon....

She didn't like becoming that....demon. 

She felt so dark and cold now.

But what stung the most was Damian calling her a monster. 

She hadn't felt like a monster until he had called her one. His anger had stung her. He was out of line and wrong.

She was scared and panicked. The things Dr.Light was saying to her. Any other teenaged girl would panic. She just happened to have super powers and a demon heritage. 

Damian was wrong to call her a monster. He should have....

"Now that was quite an impressive burst of power,"

Raven snapped her head up to see Slade standing in front of her.

She hastily stood up which caused her some dizziness which she pushed aside.

"Slade," she hissed. "I don't have time for you today."

"I'm only here to talk, child," He said as he took a step forward and she took a step back right into a tree.

She knew her mind was too unfocused and she was too on edge to safely use her powers.

So she stuck with him again.

"I must say even I became a tad worried when Dr. Light cornered you in," he told her. "You didn't quite handle that very well did you."

She glared at him but kept her stance. 

"What does it matter to you?" She hissed. 

He stopped a foot away.

He was an extremely tall and large man. His form cast a shadow over her, one she wanted to get out of but knew was beginning morr and more futile.

"You lost control," he began. "That could have ended much worse then it did. Luckily young Superboy was there to take you down. I was amazed the boy was even able to do so...I guess brute strength can go a long way at times."

"He did what he needed to do," she replied. "Why are you here again?"

Slade stood tall, his hands behind his back.

"You could have done some damage had you not been stopped," he said. "From what I can see you are significantly behind on your training."

  
  


Raven felt herself sneer and the feeling of anger began to wash over her.

He raised his head and his one eye sharply looked at her. 

"Now now ," he said. "No need to become angry at me for your own shortcomings." 

He looked to the ground and she followed his gaze. Her power was already starting to overtake the floor around her. But unlike usual, this power seemed darker...less stable.

“It's like you want to test me,” she growled as she tried to reign in the energy. 

“You and I know that’s not what I want to do,” he replied. “I want to help you, more so than your so called friends.”

She glared up at him. 

“My friends are always trying to help me!” She hissed.

She was about to rant on but Slade grabbed her chin and made her look up.

“You keep telling yourself and yet you keep falling behind,” he said to her. “ You could have killed your precious friends today and you know it. What would have happened if the Kyrptonian hadn't been there to stop you? Light would be dead, Robin next? Would that demonic side of you , that you try so hard to keep locked away, have taken over and caused more havoc? You keep regressing Raven. What occurred today with Dr.Light is just a fraction of what could have occurred.”

She felt like she was being stabbed by each of Slades words. She felt herself being backed to the wall, her hands going to cover her ears, wanting to pretend she couldn't hear the vitriol spilling from his mouth. 

“It wasn't my fault!” She yelled. “You didn't hear what he was saying to me!”

She felt hot tears roll down her face, one's that suddenly were being cleaned away by a warm, rough hand.

“I know it's not your fault,” Slade suddenly said.

She looked up. The tone of his voice was different. It was soft. It unnerved her. 

“Dr. Light is not someone that your trio should have faced,” he continued. “ He may have at one point been handleable but he is beyond even the league's control. That is besides the point. The point is everyone has failed you.”

She pushed his hand away.

“It's always the same thing with you,” she said turning away. “You go on and on about how I should trust my friends. You think I should trust you?”

“I go on about the same problem,” Slade said. “Because the problem has not yet been solved. You put your trust in people that do not trust you.”

He suddenly went for his mask and removed it, much to her shock.

He was an older man. Handsome but also intimidating.

But also still human.

“They don't trust you Raven,” he said to her. “From the moment you returned they chose to leave you at a disadvantage. Batman and Zatanna Zatarra should have been the one's training you, instead they leave that up to another child, reluctantly might I add. And the original Titans act like they care but all they feel is guilt. Why do you think Garfield has yet to even bother coming to see you? And nightwing, he acts like he cares but he’s the one with the most guilt.”

Raven was about to respond but he hushed her. 

“The distrust has always been a problem,” he went on. “ Even before. One new girl comes in and their trust in you diminished. That eventually led to your death. Nightwing feels only guilt for being the last to see you.”

She stood still. 

“No matter how much you try,” he said as he pushed her hair away. “They only see a monster they cannot trust.”

Monster....

“And you think you can help me!” She burst out. 

“Yes,” he said simply. “Look at me.”

He forced her face up.

“You think me a monster,” he said. “You and your ...friends.. always have . I think it's something you and I have in common. That dark side. You may not believe it but I can help you tame that darkness, show you to master it, to use it. All you have to do is put a fraction of the trust you have in those who continue to fail you, in me.”

She looked up again and into his eye.

“Or this will happen again,” he continued. “But next time you will hurt those around you. Maybe even kill them. Think about it Raven. Time is running out.”

With that he turned and left her.

After he was out of eyesight, she slumped down into the tree and let her head fall back.

She needed to meditate now. 

......

End Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a few hours of contemplating and then meditating, Raven had returned to the tower. She now had been sitting at her window for a few hours, just taking a look at the ocean when she heard her door open. She didn't turn back to look but she knew who it was.

Damian wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head gently. He was warm like usual but still, she felt cold.

“Raven,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

She felt the sincerity in his voice but couldn't find the inner strength to face him or even acknowledge him.

“What I said was wrong,” he continued. “I was angry, upset and worried but I let my anger control me. It's a weakness I’ve never been able to quite get over..”

He stroked her arms but she didn't respond. So he went and he hugged tighter. 

“I shouldn’t have called you a monster.”

She felt her body shake on its own accord. She wanted to cry and laugh all at once.

“You weren’t wrong though,” she replied. “I am a monster. I’m a demon and that’s never going to change.”

“No,” he bluntly replied. “You can’t change that, but it’s not going to control your life Raven. You’re stronger than that. What happened yesterday was an unfortunate lapse that happened because Dr. Light is a perverted maniac and because I also don't have control over my own emotions sometimes, I became worried but didn't handle it well.”

She could feel his steady heart beat from his chest. He was still being sincere but he was now also a bit worried. Worried he was losing her. 

She turned and wrapped her arms around his chest, wanting to feel his warmth better.

“I’m tired right now Damian,” she said to him. “Lets just go to sleep now.” 

He nodded and helped her up.

Soon the two had fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep.

........ 

Three days later found the two birds sleeping peacefully after a bit of training.

Unfortunately that was quickly ruined by the blaring alarms.

"Trouble," Damian hissed as he sat up. "You up for it?"

Raven sat up and stretched.

The past few days had been good for the trio.  
Raven had felt better, Damian had done a lot to make up to her and Jon was in a peacefully good mood.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm up for it."

And she was. Things were looking okay. Her training had been changed. Dick said he'd try and get someone named Zach to help her. 

"I wonder who it is?" Superboy said as they looked at the monitor.

"Doesn't say," Robin replied. "But that doesn't matter. Readings say he's by an abandoned building south of JCU. Let's go before they start causing havoc."

Raven nodded.

"I think I can teleport us there," she offered.

She wanted to start using her full range of powers more confidently. But it was tricky to offer. Damian trusted her but he didn't completely have confidence that she could handle things.

Neither did she. But she wouldn't learn if she didn't try.

"Robin?" She said quietly. "What do you think?" 

He was weary but he nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Okay," he replied. "Let's go then."

She felt Superboy nudge her and she smiled.

.....

The portal trip was quick and successful. In a matter of moments they had found themselves in the abandoned building. It was dark as it was nearing night.  
The trio stepped out but at that exact moment, Raven could feel the dark and evil aura around them.

"Wait," she said as she used her powers to hold her teammates back. "Somethings wrong. Don't go far."

She saw both nod and they all proceeded slowly.

Robin had his guard up and even Superboy felt anxious. They could feel something in the air too.

She was looking around the room when Superboy stopped straight in his tracks.

"Super..." Robin began.

But something stopped him. The same thing that stopped Superboy.

Raven looked up in horror. Strung up on the ceiling was what remained of Dr. Light. 

He was torn apart and bloody. His limbs twisted in a nasty way. A truly horrifying site. 

"Its a gift," a voice rang out from behind them.

All three teens turned.

Behind them was another boy. Maybe about Damians age. He was smaller and less built but something about him was unnerving. His skin was deathly white as was his hair. He looked like a demon. More so than she did. His eyes ,however, were the terrifying part. His eyes were what froze Raven in her tracks.

They were a sickly yellow. They were the eyed that haunted her nightmares.

"Robin," she said worriedly.

Robin grabbed her hand and lightly pushed her behind him.

"Who are you?" He demanded from the White demonic boy. 

The boy glared at Damian and it made her feel beyond unsafe. 

"My name is Sebastian Blood," he announced as if it was a title of great regard.

This boy screamed arrogance and a sense of self importance that Raven knew didnt truly exist. 

He took a step forward and she took a step back along with grabbing multiple heavy items with her powers.

The boy, Sebastion, frowned. 

"Now that's no way to treat your savior and fiance my love."

She frowned.

"Sorry to break it to you," she said fiercely. "But you are neither of those to me."

He glared but then it turned into a smirk.

"On the contrary," he said, snapping his fingers. "I am. You may not know it but you are mine and I am here to take you home."

Suddenly a bunch of fire like creatures rose from the ground of the dirty abandoned building and launched an attack. 

"Shit," Superboy yelled as one of the creatures threw a flaming ball at him.

Raven helped block it and one that was aimed at Robin. But the fight seemed to be out of their league. The boy kept summoning more and more of the creatures as he smugly stood there. The fight quickly overwhelmed them 

She needed to get him away.

Damian would be mad but if he was safe....

"Azarath metrion zinthos," she yelled as she rushed towards the boy.

If it meant keeping Damian and Jon safe, she would risk everything, including herself. .

.....

"No!" He yelled as Raven and the boy disappeared. Damian tried running towards the portal she had opened but it was too late.

The moment they disappeared the fire creatures all disappeared as well but in clouds of smoke.

He shook his head and immediately went for his communicator. 

However it had been destroyed in the scuffle.

"Superboy!?" He yelled in panic. 

Superboy was holding his own burned communicator , a worried look on his face.

“Robin,” he said, flying to him. “Stay calm. Let's get to the tower and we’ll look at her location from there. She’s gonna be okay.”

He grabbed him and started to lead him to the door. 

“Okay” he said. “Okay, lets go.”

And with that Superboy grabbed him and the two were off.

......

Raven had landed with a roll on the ground and a thud as did the boy.

She didn't waste a moment and got up, as did the boy.

“Now that’s no way to treat your fiancé,” he said with a sneer. “You owe me your life.”

She glared at this boy, Sebastian. 

“Fuck off,” she growled. “I have no idea who you are and I owe you nothing.”

Sebastian took a step forward so she took a step back.

“On the contrary,” he said. “You do.”

He suddenly rushed her, she was about to use her powers to stop him but he was faster than she anticipated and she couldn't feel her powers anymore.

He reached her, grabbed her by the throat and grabbed both her hands in one of his. That’s when she noticed the dangling bracelet on her wrist.

“You like it?” he asked. “ I snuck it on you when you foolishly attacked me, my love. It's one of a kind, made just for you.”

Much to her surprise, Sebastian was actually strong. He easily picked her up by her neck and forced her face close to his.

“Now, my love,” he said, getting uncomfortably close. “I am going to take you back home with me where we will finally wed and start on bringing our son, the true messiah, to this world.”

Raven felt a sense of confusion, disgust, horror and other emotions completely overwhelm her.

“What the hell are you on about!” She gasped out. “Who the hell do you think you are?”

Sebastian tightened his grip, her senses let her know he was annoyed. He was quickly becoming more unhinged and even more dangerous.

“I am your future,” he said. “I brought you back for one reason and one reason only. To become mine! Now we are going...”

He was unable to finish as suddenly he was forcefully kicked away by a mysterious force. Before she could react or see what had sent Sebastian flying, she felt herself grabbed as well.

She was trapped between strong arms and a hard armored chest. The blade of a sharp, deadly sword at her neck as well.

Slade.

“What...” she tried to say but the masked madman managed to cover her mouth with his hand.

Sebastian was now standing up and facing them. 

Confusion ran through her and was evident on his face as well. 

“Who are you?” Sebastian growled.

He took a step but Slade pushed the blade to her neck. She felt it slightly slice her skin and blood began to flow. 

“Now I wouldn’t do that,” Slade began. “I’m assuming whatever it is you did to bring her back will not work a second time. Come a step closer and you’ll have to test that out. Can a headless demon be revived a third time?”

She felt herself shake. Unable to really sense Slade at all, she couldn't tell if he was bluffing or not but the blade digging further into her neck made her fear the worst. 

“What is it that you want with my fiancé, masked man?” The white haired cretin asked.

Raven decided to keep calm and not move but everything about the current situation seemed to be against her. 

Slade was the last person she needed here right now. 

“Perhaps,” the said masked man began saying. “I want nothing from her. Perhaps I want everything. What I want doesn't matter at this moment. What matters is that she doesn't want you and I’ve decided to help her or kill her. It's up to you which occurs. I doubt even her healing abilities can save her from decapitation. Your move, boy.”

Sebastian took a step back, seemingly defeated.

“THis isn’t over,” he said. “You may have been saved , my love, by this man but I will be back. Mark my words.”

With that Sebastian walked away.

After a few long moments, Slade eased up off of her. 

She quickly pulled away.

“What the hell was that!” She yelled, grabbing her throat. 

Slade returned his sword to its sheath and put his hands behind his back.

“That was me saving you, Raven,” he told her, matter of factly. “You should be thanking me. As per usual, you didn't handle the situation well.”

She shook her head and decided to focus her attention on getting the power dampening bracelet off her hand but that was to no avail. Instead it burned her fingers.

“Gah,” she hissed in pain.

Slade was by her side at that point and then grabbed her wrist and took it off for her.

“You’ve found yourself in quite an even bigger mess,” Slade said, taking a step back. “It seems like the Church of Blood is behind most of it. Are you aware of who they are and the dangers they pose?”

Raven took a breath and glared.

"How did you find me?" She asked, ignoring his question. " Did you put a tracker on or even in me!"

"You're ignoring the question, child," he answered. "But to answer yours. Yes I have you tracked, no it's not in your person. It's in your communicator. I have always had a track on the Titans. You three are no different."

She glared and shook her head. He proceeded to remove his mask then stood almost stoically. Just watching her. It aggravated her.

"Who was that?" She asked after a long moment of silence. "What did he mean?"

Slade took a step and did the thing where he pushed her hair back. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't start ," she growled, launching her fist at him. "Don't start with this again!"

He easily grabbed them and then quickly and painfully subdued her.

"I won't hesitate to hurt you , Raven," he said twisting her arm and then letting go. 

She winced in pain.

"I didn't expect you to be such a damsel in distress ," he began. 

She turned and glared. 

"I'm not a damsel in distress." She hissed angrily.

He smirked.

"But you are and to make matters worse, you're a damsel in distress with a Cavalry that has thus far yet to succeed in keeping you safe. But you could be so much more. You could protect yourself if you would just listen to me."

He was looking at her with his one good eye and even though she was the empath, she felt like he was looking straight into her soul.

"Things are quickly unravelling," he continued. "The old Brother Blood was formidable and yet something tells me this boy, unhinged as he may be, will be even more formidable. He will hurt your friends, he will hurt you. Rape you. He said it himself. I'll give you only a small amount of more time for you to join me."

"And if I don't," she said with a deep frown. "What then?"

"I'll become the enemy," he said. "And trust me child, I go easy on your little trio but that can change. "

With that he replaced his mask and began to walk away.

She didn't waste time watching him leave . she needed to get home before Damian panicked. 

....  
End Chapter 10

5 more to go


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
...

"I'll become the enemy."

....

Since that meeting, Slades' words continued to overtake and haunt her thoughts. 

That mercenaries words along with the constant threat of being attacked by this Brother Blood and the impending feeling of doom she was feeling was giving her horrible anxiety.

So much so she felt she was becoming a nuisance to the team.

"Raven," Damian said, taking something from her hands.

It was a mug of hot tea which she hadn't realized had cracked. It has leaked and Damian took it from her now red hands.

"You need to relax," he said rubbing her shoulders. "This is counterproductive to all the mediation you've been doing."

She sighed and looked out the window to the outside. It had been a rainy few days. The clouds kept the day gloomy and grey. Just like how she felt. 

To calm down was easier said than done. She had so much weight in her shoulders.

Brother Blood was after her literal life. This madman wanted her to have his child. She was only 15. If he really had brought her back why did he decide 15 was a good age. Why were all these men around her so crazy?

Crazy men made her think of Slade. 

He was a bigger issue in her head if she was being more honest with herself. She knew he could become worse and she knew that he wasn't someone she truly wanted to face . 

A soft finger on chin brought her out of her thoughts.

"Raven," Damian was saying 

He was right in front of her. A serious frown plastered in his face and with worry in his green eyes 

" You know I'll protect you," he told her.

She wanted to nod but more of Slades words hit her consciousness. 

No one could protect her. He was right about that. 

They were teens who weren't as capable as they thought they were. They had a lot to learn.

"Raven," Damian said more sternly. "Say something."

"I'm anxious," she admitted. 

Damian embraced her. His warmth spreading throughout her entire cold body.

"I am too," he replied. "None of this is ideal. We should be growing as a team but right now all three of us are on edge because of Blood. It doesn't mean we should quit trying to work as a team. Come lets watch a movie. The three of us."

She felt a bit of positive emotion , like a pleasant feeling, fill her. It was a good idea, a team bonding activity. 

She smiled. At least she had these two in her life.

"Okay," she said standing up. "Let's do it."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the living room.

......

"I brought pizza and popcorn!" Jon said with a bright smile on his face. 

When invited to watch the movie, Jon had quickly and happily accepted 

Raven was able to feel a bit of her anxiety wash away as she watched Damian set up the snack table and Jon channel surf until he found a suitable movie. Damian sat next to her, keeping her warm. He was his usual stoic self while watching the movie but the normalcy brought her soothing sense of comfort anyhow. 

It really was something she needed.

Even as the evening began to dwindle away into night, the good feeling never dissipated. Which was good. It kept her mind away from darker thoughts.

"Man, that was an awful movie," Jon said with a laugh. " I loved if!"

She smiled and Damian rolled his eyes.

"Lets pick up and get some rest," she began. "Maybe we can have a big breakfast?"

Damian smiled and Jon nodded excitedly. 

She smiled at seeing both of them happy. It really was something they all needed.

"I'm gonna train for a bit so I'll see you in the morning," Damian said kissing her forehead.

She nodded. She knew training was a way he got out some steam. 

"I'm going to meditate," she responded.

He nodded and made his way toward the training room, she made her way to her room.

However as soon as she stepped in, she felt a disturbance. She immediately realized it was her window and there was a cool breeze coming in. 

She knew those had been closed. 

She hesitantly walked towards to close it and them she saw the note.

Handsome handwriting on thick paper caught her eyes.

'1717 5th Street, midnight.' 

It wasn't signed but she knew it was Slades.

It had been an entire week since she had seen him and she knew he was looking to hear her decision or try to convince her to join him again.

She sighed. 

She wasn't going to let this ruin her day. She really wasn't. 

It was 9 pm. She would let it ruin tomorrow instead. She closed the window, put the note in her cape pocket and sat down to begin a few hours worth of meditation. 

End

Bad choice? Well see.


End file.
